Westfield Isle Parts 1, 2 and 3
by Janis B
Summary: Gage and Sydney go on a cruise with Julie and her fiancee ***Chapter 3 Update - STORY COMPLETE***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

__

_Westfield Isle_

Part 1 

Cruise Ship

By: Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com 

__

_Late Night Westfield Isle_

Total darkness surrounded her, as she lay paralysed feeling his hand move roughly on her thigh. Her eyes blinked open and she lay rigid her surroundings unfamiliar, her fear taking hold. He moved against her naked body beneath the sheet the faint musky scent of the man permeating her sense of smell. His head bent to her shoulder his lips softly touching her skin in a gentle kiss. Her eyes closed searching her memory for any clue, a small glimmer of recognition anything at all.

His hand moved again gently cupping her breast his thumb stroking the hard nub and still she lay unmoving. He knew she was lost to him again. "Syd Honey," he gently whispered in her ear, "it's me Honey, Gage."

His voice she remembered his voice she instantly turned into his arms crying against his chest. He held her tightly against him tears falling from his eyes too knowing parts of what she had endured, silently berating himself for not being able to protect her.

"Gage I'm sorry," she whispered back realizing she had been reliving the horrors Anton Westfield had put her through, even though the man was dead.

"You don't have to be sorry there is nothing to forgive," he told her holding his lips against the top of her head.

Her body unexpectedly slid down his taking him first in her hand and then in her mouth drawing hard on him. "Baby," he cried out trying to tell her it was all right she didn't have to but at her mercy all the same. "Sydney," he cried out again only this time she listened sliding back up to his chest.

"I only ever wanted you," she began to confess, "I'd close my eyes and pretend it was you, I'd see your face and I'd want you just like I do right now. I'm glad you killed him. Please Gage lets forget it happened, indulge me, make love to me."

His lips went to hers; he could never deny her anything, he swept her into a deep kiss. His hands held either side of her face his tongue pushing its way inside her mouth demanding and taking as much as he was giving. He pushed her against the pillows rolling on top of her holding her hands tightly against the bed. She began struggling with him yet not wanting him to stop his mouth moving to engulf the nipple of her breast sucking hard on the tender bud. 

Her eyes closed tightly, her voice moaned out his name, her back arched pushing her up to him, she felt all but Gage had been lost to her. A tear trickled from the corner of her eye and onto the pillow as she let her mind be swallowed up in the feelings he was inducing in her.

She could feel him move between her legs gently stroking her centre, opening her to him exposing her all to him his fingers teasing clit while she cried out. His head bent to her letting his tongue replace his fingers.

He could hear her calling out to him, crying for him as his tongue pushed in and out of her finally probing in deep as she twisted against him screaming, climaxing hard against him. He laid her on the bed and in an instant was inside her, her legs around him, he once again pinning her hands to the bed. The harder he pushed into her the harder she pulled against him until both lost in their actions released against the other.

Sydney was crying as she always did now, she could never tell Gage what was wrong she only clung to him and wept. He held her in his arms and let her cry until she fell asleep.

_Six weeks Earlier_

"Yes Julie we're packed, Syd has had us packed for a week and I've got the tickets right here in my shirt pocket. We'll be in Miami at six p.m. tonight. Okay Sis we'll see you tonight." Gage laughed and hung up the phone shaking his head at the same time.

"A little anxious?" Syd half laughed having caught Gage's side of the conversation. 

"Yeah I'm getting that way myself," he had smiled back at her.

"Hey I thought you two would be out of here by now putting on your Bermuda shorts and getting into some pinacoldas," Trivette greeted them as he and Walker came in the office.

"In exactly two hours and twenty-three minutes," Gage smiled.

"Syd get him out of here," Walker laughed. "And don't get to used to the idea of sitting on the deck of that boat, I want you both back in ten days."

"You don't have to tell us twice we're gone," Gage told them standing up putting his arm around his wife.

"Have a good time you two," Trivette called as the partners took off down the hall.

~~~~~

The airlines were on time and Julie was standing waiting for them when they got off the plane.

"Francis," she yelled running to him as he picked her up in his arms and swung her around in a hug.

"Julie you are a sight for sore eyes. Man you look good Florida is agreeing with you," her brother greeted her. 

Sydney stood back giving them a moment knowing what they meant to each other.

"Syd," Julie shouted grabbing her sister-in-law in a hug.

"How are you Julie? And congratulations," Syd retorted.

"Where is Mr. Right?" Gage asked cutting back in his eyes scanning the crowd for Michael DuBois.

"He went on ahead of us to make sure everything is set with the boat and the crew this is her maiden voyage after all," Julie smiled. "Come on grab your bags the car is waiting."

They quickly retrieved the luggage and headed outside where the DuBois limo was waiting for them. The driver all ready had the door open for them and quickly took the suitcases to tuck them away in the trunk.

"I'm really not used to this kind of treatment," Gage stated sliding in beside Sydney putting his arm around her and drawing her close.

"Me either," Julie confessed. "So how was your trip down here?"

"Never mind our trip tell us about Michael," Syd encouraged.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" she exclaimed knowing Gage had done a background check on the guy all ready. Nobody was too good for his sister.

Smiling widely she began, "He's tall, dark and handsome and I never thought I would ever fall this deeply in love with anyone."

Syd could feel Gage grasp her shoulder a little tighter knowing that was how it was with the two of them. By the time they got to Key West both of them felt like they almost knew Michael.

"There he is," Julie, screamed out with the excitement of a schoolgirl, pointing to her future husband as the car pulled up in front of his hotel. She had the door open and was in his arms almost before they came to a complete stop.

"She's definitely in love with him," Gage smiled as he helped Syd from the car.

"Sydney, Francis I'd like you to meet Michael DuBois. Michael my brother Francis and his wife Sydney," Julie made the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you both," Michael took Gage's hand as he spoke, "Julie has told me a lot about her baby brother Francis."

"All good I hope," Gage replied.  "I see she left out her favourite detail that I usually just go by Gage she's the only one I answer Francis too." 

"Gage it is then," Michael agreed and then taking Syd's hand smiled saying, "I'd never guess that your wife was a Texas Ranger too."

"I'm not this week. For the next ten days I'm just Sydney Gage tourist," Syd told him beginning to see what Julie saw in this man.

Michael again smiled and turning back to Gage handed him a room key. "If you'd like to freshen up we can meet you in about thirty minutes for a late supper at the hotel restaurant before we retire for the night."

"Thanks sounds good," Gage agreed taking the key from him. "We'll see you in a bit," he said as they followed their bags to their room. 

Upon reaching their room the bellboy took the key from Gage and opened the door to what turned out to be a suite with a fabulous view of the ocean. The balcony doors were open and the waves could be heard crashing in on the surf a slight breeze tinged with salt air rustling the drapes. The room was furnished in colonial pieces, which included a huge canopy bed complete with mosquito netting.  Hastily pressing a tip into the porter's hand Gage turned to face his wife who had walked out on the balcony. Going up behind her he put his arms around her bending to kiss her neck.

"Umm," she softly purred turning in his arms to reciprocate with a seductive kiss of her own. "We have to meet Julie and Michael in thirty minutes," she reminded him.

"What do you think they are doing right now?" he asked kissing her again his hands all ready moving beneath her t-shirt. "After all they are the engaged couple," he continued as he pulled her shirt over her head moving his lips to her shoulder, "and we are the old married couple."

"Speak for yourself about being old," Syd told him between kisses, "I bet we can keep up with the best of them." She was all ready backing Gage towards the bed pushing him back and landing on top of him.

"Yeah I bet we can," Gage chuckled taking her in his arms intent on making love to her.

_The Dining Room Forty-Three minutes Later…_

"We are joining the DuBois party," Gage told the waiter who had come to take them to a table.

"Yes Mr. DuBois just called down and said they would be a little late to go ahead and order drinks without them," the waiter informed them as he escorted them to the table.

Smiling Gage gave Syd a quick poke as she returned a wide grin to her husband. "Glass of wine?" he asked as Syd took her seat and nodded her head yes. "Glass of white wine and a beer," Gage ordered from the waiter.

When the waiter came back he asked, "Mr. Gage is it?" Gage nodded his head. "You have a phone call at the front desk if you'd like to follow me."

"Be right back Honey it's probably Julie saying they'll be right down," he told Syd squeezing her hand and getting up.

Gage had hardly gotten up from his seat that a man who had been sitting across the room at another table had excused himself from his guests and made his way towards Sydney. "I couldn't help but notice you from the other side of the room. Your beauty is astounding," he complimented her reaching to take her hand in a kiss. "Since your dinner companion has up and left I was wondering if you would care to join us, Miss…"

"Mrs. Gage and my husband will be back any moment," she informed him pulling her hand away from him and his unwanted advances.

He shrugged slightly then walking behind her chair let his hands rest on her shoulders holding her in her chair as she twisted to get out from under his hold without causing a scene. Leaning down he whispered to her, "You'd be better off with me my dear."

"How dare you?" was all Gage heard her say before grabbing the man's shoulder to spin him around and plant his fist square into his chin knocking him to the floor.

"You don't know who you're dealing with?" the guy on the floor snarled rubbing his chin forcing himself to keep his cool.

"Evidently you don't know who you are dealing with either," Gage shot back.

"Let it go Gage no harm was done," Syd cut in standing beside her husband.

"Are you causing trouble again Westfield?" It was Michael asking the question. "I want you and your whole party out of here now. I warned you about this the last time it happened. Find another establishment who wants your business."

"DuBois you are going to be sorry," Westfield started to say as Michael cut him off.

"I all ready am sorry that I let you off with a warning last time instead of barring you then. Now get out and don't come back."

Getting to his feet Westfield eyed Michael for a moment before nodding to his group who got up from the table and began to file out. Turning back to Michael he looked at him and addressed him, "You've just opened a real can of worms," then turning to Sydney said, "Good evening Mrs. Gage remember what I told you."

Gage would have struck him again if Sydney hadn't taken hold of his arm.

They all stood and watched Westfield leave all staring at the door for a moment after he disappeared from view.

"Gage Sydney are you all right?" Michael asked turning back to them. "I can't apologize enough for what happened. What a way to start your vacation."

"Michael it's not your fault…" Sydney began suddenly the need to have Gage's arm around her came over her and she fell slightly back against him. Feeling his arm go around her she continued, "We've dealt with lots worse."

"Still you're on vacation and should be able to put work behind you and just relax with out the likes of Anton Westfield causing you grief," Michael insisted. "Please everyone let's sit down and have something to eat."

Before long everyone was all but forgetting the earlier events and enjoying the company and the meal.

"Now the car will be out front at seven a.m. and I'm hoping to cast off by eight," Michael was explaining as they stood at the entrance of the restaurant saying good night.

"We'll be ready," Gage assured them.

"I know you will be Francis you have Sydney to make sure of it," Julie pointed out.

"Hey I've changed a lot I'm not late all the time any more," Gage began protesting. Syd who was standing behind him rolled her eyes and shook her head causing both Julie and Michael to smirk. Knowing his wife he quickly spun around asking, "Right Syd?"

"Most definitely right Gage," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"We'll see you in the morning," Julie laughed as they all said good night.

_The Following Morning 7AM._

As promised the DuBois limo was once again outside waiting for Sydney and Gage to take them down to the marina. The driver opened the door for them to slide inside before stowing their bags in the back. A couple of minutes more and they were on their way.

"You know Syd I could really get used to this," Gage told her gazing out the window at the scenery.

"Don't get too comfortable Honey," Syd replied letting her hand come to rest on his leg, "Ten days and it's back to Dallas, the rangers and solving crimes."

"Kill joy," Gage teased. "Until then I'm going to enjoy this vacation to the fullest starting right now." With out another word he took hold of her sweeping her down in his lap and kissed her. 

Feeling the car slow and stop Gage gave Syd's cheek another light kiss and helped her to sit up. The door opened and they alighted onto the dock. Julie was on deck waiting for them and called out, "Good Morning," as she caught sight of them.

"Morning," Gage called back as Syd let her eyes do a sweep of the dock. Even though they were on vacation she was suddenly caught with the feeling that something wasn't right. Turning to his wife Gage could see the look on her face recognizing it immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

She smiled at him murmuring, "Nothing just force of habit." Changing the subject she pointed to the side of the boat and the name, 'Precious Jules,' she read aloud.

Gage smiled back at his wife but not before letting his eyes travel the immediate area knowing his partner's intuition was seldom wrong. Seeing nothing but not totally convinced he held his hand out to her and they headed on board.

"Hope you brought your appetite little brother we have a feast fit for a king set out," Julie teased.

"Have you ever known me not to bring my appetite?" Gage retaliated. 

Julie wasn't kidding and in a matter of a few minutes they were sitting under the awning on the upper deck enjoying breakfast. "So Michael," Gage began, "when do you intend to make an honest woman out of my sister?"

"Francis," Julie glared at him kicking him in the leg under the table at the same time.

"Oww," Gage exaggerated the pain. "Julie it's just a regular question of a concerned brother."

"Concerned brother yeah right."

"Always Jules always," Gage winked at her his genuine affection shining through as he held tight to Syd's hand.

Michael put his arm around Julie leaning forward and kissing her temple. "You're lucky Gage loves you Julie." 

"I know it," Julie concurred then turning to Gage answered his question. "Next month Francis."

"Next month?" 

"Yeah next month we are getting married next month in Dallas," Julie announced. 

"Dallas? How did you guys decide on Dallas?" Syd asked.

"Well other then my bride's only family living there I too have quite a few associates in Dallas and some family myself," Michael smiled his arm bringing Julie closer to him in a hug.

"Which brings me to a question Sydney?"

"Ask away Julie."

"Do you think you can help me put this together?"

"Julie I'd love to!" Syd exclaimed it was Gage's turn to pull his wife close knowing that she would love every second of this.

"Michael and I just do tuxes," Gage proclaimed which had become his standard line since Alex and Walker had got married.

Ignoring her husband Sydney asked Julie if she had decided on flowers or bridesmaids' dresses. Within a few minutes the two of them were headed down below to start with the planning leaving Gage and Michael up top.

"I don't remember the last time I've seen her this happy Michael," Gage told his future brother-in-law.

"Gage your sister has become my whole life, I can't believe I was lucky enough to find her. I know how close you two are and I'm not just saying this because this is what I think you want to hear."

Gage was grinning, "Michael all I know is that I haven't seen her this happy in a very long time. I think you are going to be very good for her and I'm going to be glad to call you brother-in-law."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," Michael said sighing in relief. "What do you say we see if we catch some of those big deep sea fish?"

"Sounds good to me," Gage replied finishing his coffee and standing to join Michael as they headed for the lower deck.

_Later That Day…_

Sydney and Julie had donned their swimsuits and joined Gage and Michael, now they lay in deck chairs baking in the sun's rays. Neither Michael nor Gage had not had any luck with the fish so far, getting up from where he was sitting he walked over where Syd lay sunglasses on eyes shut yet feeling his presence. 

"What do you want Gage?" she asked still not opening her eyes.

"Just came over to see if you were really sleeping," he told her crouching down beside the chair bringing his hand and an ice cube from his drink across her exposed tummy.

"Gage," she shrieked out at him grabbing his arm and twisting at the same time. "Julie how did you put up with him for all those years?" By now he had his other arm around her neck and pulled her head towards him so he could kiss her.

"It wasn't easy but I knew I was turning the task over to just the right person," she replied hoping that her love for Michael would always be as strong and complete as her brother's was for his wife.

"Mr. DuBois there is a call for you sir," one of the crew hands was letting Michael know.

"Michael you promised no work," Julie pouted in protest.

"And that is what I told them at the office," he replied kissing her lightly getting up all the same. "If you'll excuse me a moment," he told Sydney and Gage. Once again he gave Julie a light peck telling her at the same time, "I'll make sure it is the last call."

Julie smiled at her fiancée as he headed for the upper decks to take the call. 

Gage had pulled Sydney to her feet and they had walked to the rail and stood looking at the miles of blue, green ocean. "I'm just glad Walker can't contact us," Syd teased as Gage agreed once again taking advantage of the fact that they were on vacation, letting his hands rub up her body.

"Gage." 

Michael was calling to him Gage turned to see what he wanted. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"What is it Michael?" Julie called up from where she had laid down on the deck chair.

"Nothing Honey," Michael called back to her, "just want to show your brother something about the boat, is that all right?"

"I suppose so," she answered back glad to see how wonderfully the two of them were getting along.

Kissing Syd's shoulder he whispered, "I'll be right back don't forget where we left off."

"I'm going below," she replied, "and believe me I won't forget,"

They both laughed slightly and Gage headed up to where Michael stood waiting for him.

"Gage this may be nothing," Michael began as he got to the top deck, "I thought you should be aware."

"What is it?" Gage asked noting the concern on Michael's face.

"About an hour ago we got a distress call from the 'Lucky Lady' she's a smaller craft then this. The message said she was being boarded by pirates."

"Pirates?" Gage questioned as visions of swashbuckling, eye patched cutthroats came to mind.

"Modern day pirates," Michael bleakly confirmed. "Our captain picked her up on the radar just inside international waters and directly in our path to Nassau. A second ship that we did not have radio contact with came up on the radar as well. Suddenly the 'Lucky Lady' disappeared from the screen the second ship slowly disappearing a few minutes later."

"You're serious about this?" Gage asked.

"Very serious," their captain, Tony Lynch spoke up. "I'd even wager it was the _'Martillo De Blarney', _which attacked. If that is the case we won't find anything left of the 'Lady Luck' but a few scraps of the deck floating in the water.

"Thank you Captain Lynch," Michael told the captain waiting for him to once again go inside the wheelhouse.

"Gage I don't mean to alarm you but what he says is true. The _'Martillo De Blarney'_ is one of the most feared ships in the islands for how swift and ruthlessly she strikes her victims. It is rumoured that her captain has a silent partner that he quite often does generous favours for. It is also rumoured that this silent partner is Anton Westfield, the man who took a big interest in your wife last night and who you knocked on the floor with one punch."

"Are you expecting trouble?" Gage asked thinking back to that morning on the dock and his wife's intuition.

"I honestly don't know Gage I just wanted you to be aware."

"Hey what are you two up to?" Julie asked her head suddenly appearing as she climbed up to join them.

"Not a thing Jules," Gage smiled at her.

"Francis!"

"I'm going to go catch up with Syd she said something about going for a nap," Gage said hastily retreating to join his wife and make her aware of what he had just learned.

A few minutes later Gage was down below opening the door to their room to find it in semi darkness a gentle breeze of salt air blowing in the open porthole window. "Syd?" he called softly walking into the center of the cabin receiving no answer. "Syd where are you?" he hissed sensing her presence but with still no answer.  Turning slightly he caught sight of her sitting on the corner of the bed. "Hey you what are you doing? He asked her crouching down in front of her. She had shed her bathing suit and sat there quite naked quietly waiting for him yet made no move to go to him.

"It's that same feeling as this morning," she softly conveyed to him as he sat beside her letting his arms go around her. "You know the feeling Gage when something ominous is going to happen and you can't put your finger on it." 

Lying back across the bed Gage pulled her with him so she was laying on him resting comfortably on his chest. "I may have the answer to your premonition."

"When did you become a 'Sooth Sayer'?" she asked resting her chin on his chest.

"Since I talked to Michael a few minutes ago and learnt about modern day pirates on the high seas."

"Pirates?"

"Yeah that's what I said," Gage smiled rolling her beneath him teasing her with kisses.

"Gage stop it I want to hear about the pirates."

Rolling beside her he still held her caressing her shoulder with little lingering kisses at the same time relaying everything Michael had told him about these modern day pirates, the _'Martillo De Blarney' _and Anton Westfield.

"Does Michael really believe that Westfield and his pirate ship are after us?" Syd questioned.

"I think he's worried he told me on the QT excluding you and Julie not to worry you. One thing for sure Captain Lynch is convinced that this poses a grave danger. I think if we hadn't had the altercation with Westfield the night before Michael wouldn't be so worried."

"And what do you think Ranger Gage?" Syd teased letting her fingers go to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"That I'm going to take advantage of my beautiful wife," he returned the last button of his shirt having been undone Syd's hands all ready working on pulling his shorts off him.

"Whose taking advantage of who, Francis?" Syd teased more looking down at her husband as he lay back on the bed.

Sliding back up to her place resting on his chest he held her close whispering to her, "I think it's pretty even odds." Turning her over again his lips were on hers letting their passion for each other dictate to their actions once more.

_A Couple Of Hours Later_

"Man Michael I can hardly wait until we're married," Julie loudly lamented to her fiancée as her brother and his wife made their way from below.

"And why is that Jules?" Gage asked walking right into the trap she was setting for him.

Taking Michael's hand she grinned from ear to ear as she answered him, "So we can spend long lazy afternoons in bed in each others company."

"Heh, heh, funny Julie we're on vacation," Gage got out as his face turned a beautiful shade of red.

"Think you're brother got a little too much sun today?" Michael joked too at Gage's expense.

"Mr. DuBois," Captain Lynch called, "Can I see you topside?"

Michael stood up kissing the top of Julie's head before going to see what the captain wanted.

"Julie you watch your step," Gage warned her wagging his finger at her, "I owe you one and I aim to get even."

"Just as long as you two leave Michael and I out of this," Sydney warned brother and sister.

Neither had a chance to reply Michael had come to stand where Captain Lynch had called from wanting Gage to join him.

As Gage disappeared up the stairs Julie looked at Sydney and Sydney looked at Julie and they both headed up the stairs to follow Michael and Gage. 

Catching sight of his fiancée he protectively called over to her, "Julie maybe you and Sydney should wait below."

"With all due respect Michael," Gage interjected, "my partner can handle this and I think they should both know for their own good in case we encounter similar problems. I definitely want Sydney up here and my sister as well."

"I just thought to spare them from this unpleasantness," he replied to Gage still not sure it was a good idea for either Sydney or Julie to see.

"What is it Gage?" Syd asked going to his side and feeling his arm go around her.

"We found what's left of the 'Lucky Lady' and the people on board her," Gage informed Syd as they hauled what was left of one of the bodies on board. It had been attacked by sharks and was almost beyond recognition. Syd closed her eyes a moment against it as Julie turned her face into Michael's chest.

"Michael what's going on?" Julie asked looking into his face. Putting an arm around her Michael led her to the other side of the deck to be away from things and explain what they knew to her.

"Mr. DuBois," Captain Lynch was calling to him again. "Coast Guard has a ship in the area they should be here within the hour to relieve us of the bodies."

"Thank you Captain," Michael responded still holding Julie close.

"What a gruesome death," Syd murmured to her husband. 

"We can only hope they were died in the explosion," Gage agreed his grip tightening on her. "Michael," he called, "can I send a message to Texas?"

"Sure Gage," Michael absently replied still worrying about Julie. "We're going below for awhile," he added, "Just ask Captain Lynch he'll see that the call gets through."

Syd and Gage watched Michael escort Julie to the stairs and they disappeared from sight before Syd asked, "What are you thinking Gage?"

"That we need Trivette to find out as much as he can about Anton Westfield and any connection he may have with the _'Martillo De Blarney'_," Gage told her as Syd's thoughts from earlier spilled over into his own.

"I hate to admit," Syd grimly spoke a second body being hauled on to the boat, "but I have to agree. If there is any chance that the man is behind this…" she shivered even in the heat of the late afternoon sun. Feeling it Gage held her for a moment closer still before they walked to where Captain Lynch stood.

"Give me a moment Mr. Gage," Captain Lynch was addressing him, " and I'll get that call through for you."

"Thanks," Gage acknowledged turning to hold Syd once more still feeling her uneasiness. They stayed that way until the captain called out to Gage again that his ship to shore call was connected. Taking Syd's hand they walked into the wheelhouse for Gage to take his call.

"Miss me did you Gage?" Trivette laughed from the other end of the patched in line. "Next time you get offered an all expense paid cruise out of Miami you better take me not your wife."

"Not a chance Trivette," Gage laughed, "who would I call when I needed information if you were here with me?"

"Sounds serious Gage what is it want to learn how to beat the odds at the gambling tables?"

"No something more up your alley, I need you to find out everything you can on an Anton Westfield and a pirate ship called the _'Martillo De Blarney'_."

"Pirates? This a serious bad guy?" Trivette inquired jotting the names down.

"Yeah pirates and it's starting to look serious," Gage informed him. "I'll give you a call back around this time tomorrow." 

"All right I'll see what I can dig up for you."

"Thanks Trivette."

"You got it Gage," Jimmy returned before signing off.

Gage thanked the captain as he and Syd left the wheelhouse making their way back over to the railing to watch the rest of the salvage efforts. Thinking back to Captain Lynch's earlier warning he remembered him saying that they would find nothing more then a few small pieces of the 'Lucky Lady's' deck and he had been almost right.

"Here comes the Coast Guard Cutter," Syd interrupted her husband's thoughts following her gaze to the distant horizon.

"Good I'll be glad to put into port tonight," Gage admitted to her Syd's forewarnings becoming his as well. 

While Gage, Michael and the Captain talked with the Captain of the coast guard ship Sydney kept Julie company. "I'd give anything to know what they were talking about but I promised Michael," her sister-in-law complained. "He's just too over protective of me," she sighed her eyes focusing on his face.

"Believe it or not your brother can be guilty of that crime every once in a while too," Syd informed her.

Before much longer the Coast Guard ship was on her way and Gage and Michael had joined the girls once again. "We've decided to have dinner and sleep on board tonight due to the fact it is going to very late before we get into port. We'll be able to spend the whole day sight seeing and shopping tomorrow," Michael finished up his announcement. They felt the ship lurch forward as Captain Lynch put the 'Precious Jules' in motion.

Once more the two couples resumed their vacation enjoying each other's company even though both couples were far more reserved.

_Nassau Bahamas_

It was shortly after midnight when they finally docked. Sydney lay cradled in her husband's arms the boat rocking gently against its moorings as they recounted the day with each other. "I'm trying hard to believe that this is just a coincident and this is the last we are going to hear about it. Tomorrow we are going shopping in the market and to see the sights and I'm not letting this spoil it."

"That's my girl," Gage kissed her as he spoke his arms holding her tighter his lips teasing her neck finally letting slumber over take them.

~~~~~

"Hey are you two getting up?" Julie was rapping on their door and calling to them. "You did want to see more then the inside of that cabin on this vacation didn't you?"

"Yes Jules be right there Jules," Gage called back to her as Syd pulled the covers over their heads.

"Come on Syd it's time to get up."

"Just a few minutes more Gage," Syd whined putting her head under the pillow. 

"Hey isn't it usually me who wants the extra shut eye? Come on we'll turn in early tonight," he promised his fingers playing up her thigh and hip to make their way to her belly button."

"Francis you said we'd be right there," she gasped trying to wiggle out of his sudden grasp.

"I lied," he teased pulling her underneath him at the same time.

Pushing with all her might she rolled them over so she was on top of him. "We'll resume this later Gage," she smiled as both her arms held tight around his neck while she kissed him. She could feel his hands move up her thighs pulling her nightgown up as they moved until he was able to give her behind a quick slap.

"If you insist Shorty."

"Francis come on if you want any breakfast," Julie called from outside their door.

Syd gave Gage an I told you so look as he called, "Pour the coffee we'll be right there."

Fifteen minutes later Gage sat spooning sugar into his coffee with Sydney beside him. "So what's up for today?" she asked.

"Michael has a full day planned for us," Julie volunteered nodding at Michael to explain.

"I thought we would do a little shopping at the Straw Market, sample some of the local cuisine and try a little swimming," Michael recited the itinerary.

"Then we'd better get started if you expect us to do all that," Gage smiled gulping his coffee.

"Now he's in a hurry," Syd laughed rolling her eyes at her husband standing to follow him. 

Departing the boat Michael hailed a cab telling the driver they were headed to Bay and Market streets.

"You're going to do some shopping are you?" the driver asked looking in the rear view mirror. Gage couldn't help think that the man's eyes were fixed on Syd. "You have beautiful long black hair Miss," he continued, "you should have it braided in cornrows and beads. They can do it for you in the market."

"Thanks," Syd smiled back, "I'll give it some thought."

Gage remained silent but took her hand in his all the same protectively holding it.

"Here we are," the cab driver announced a few moments later, "You have a real nice time shopping and for your whole stay."

A lighting from the taxi Gage put his arm around his wife holding her to him watching the car pull away to be lost in the traffic. The driver moved down the street a couple of blocks before pulling over. He looked around for a moment then pulled a new cell phone from his shirt pocket with a slip of paper. Opening the paper her read the number written there and then dialed. "Hello it's me. I did as you asked they went to the Market to shop."

Keeping his arm around her they started down the street Michael and Julie wandering ahead of them, as they looked at the wares in the brightly coloured booths. "Something wrong Gage?" Syd asked stopping to stand in front of him.

Resting his hands on her shoulders he looked into her face before speaking, "I just have an uneasy feeling like we are being watched. That someone is keeping tabs on us tabs on you." His hands had moved easily to her face holding her, caressing her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her not caring who was watching them.

~~~~~

From the back seat of a chauffeur driven car a pair of eyes watched Gage kiss his wife. "I have them in sight sir," the woman spoke into a phone as she watched out the car window. "Yes sir DuBois and his fiancée, her brother and his wife. Sir we could easily… I understand sir… yes I'll keep an eye on them sir." She hung up the phone thinking what tedious work glaring viciously at Sydney and Gage knowing that DuBois was only an excuse for the real target. "Keep close but make sure we aren't spotted," she called to her driver.

"Yes ma'am," he responded edging the car further along the street.

~~~~~

"I don't think I have anything to worry about with you around," she told him her face looking up into his while he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Seriously Honey you don't feel like we are being followed?"

"I didn't say I didn't feel like we were being watched but if you recall I told you I refuse to let anything spoil our trip."

"Braid your hair?" an old woman very colourfully dressed a straw hat atop her head and her glasses perched on the end of her nose approached them.

"You know Gage I think I'd like to have my hair braided," Syd smiled at her husband. "Why don't you go on with Julie and Michael and I'll catch up to you?"

"How bout I just tell them we'll catch up to them at lunch?" he replied adding, "I just don't feel comfortable taking my eyes off of you."

"I can take care of myself you know or did you forget that because we aren't in Dallas?"

"Humour me I like to feel I'm protecting you," he told her with a wink.

Julie and Michael had wandered back to where they stood the woman standing a few feet away waiting for a decision on the hair.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead with out us Syd has decided to take our cabby's advice."

"Sure we'll meet you at lunch then," Michael stated and the rest agreed.

"You come right this way we'll make you look like you belong to the island," the woman who had all ready put her arm through Syd's and was leading her to a seat in her shop, Gage trailing behind her. Calling out she summoned three more girls who immediately went to work on Sydney's hair.

"What do we do now Miss Francine?" the car's driver asked as they watched Julie and Michael continue down the street and Gage enter with Syd into the woman's booth.

"Let me out," Francine hissed at her driver. "You continue to follow DuBois and I'll keep watch over the brother and sister-in-law.

"Very good ma'am," the chauffeur agreed pulling the car to a stop where Francine pushed the car door open herself and stepped out into the heat and bustle of the busy market. She made her way to the booth were the Gages were pretending to look at the wares in the booth beside them keeping her eyes on what happened inside the booth.

The old woman who ran the booth that did the braiding fixed her attention on Gage. "You buy some antique beads for the lady's hair." It was more a statement then a question. "Look I'll show you," she said taking Gage by the arm as she had Sydney a few moments before. He gazed over his shoulder for a moment more before letting the woman lead him to a counter containing a display that was kept under lock and key. Gage glanced over once again to Syd who was smiling and talking with the girls braiding her hair.

"This barrette would be perfect for your wife is it?" the woman inquired as she lifted the ivory and gold piece in her hand. 

"Yes my wife," Gage smiled back looking at the piece that was being held out to him.

"It is very beautiful like she is. She could wear it with her hair braided or not." She continued her sales pitch leaning a little closer to Gage with the piece. Suddenly she lowered her voice rasping out, "Keep close watch on her she is being followed."

"By who?" Gage asked letting his eyes sweep the crowded street of tourists, vendors and island residence. 

"These beads will match perfectly," the woman prattled on showing Gage a small satchel of gold and ivory beads as she let her eyes advert from side to side shaking her head. Once again she lowered her voice, "I do not know who I just know that an evil presence is among us and they mean harm to you and your wife.

Any other time Gage would have sceptically laughed it off but the more the woman spoke the more her unknown evil presence began to crowd his mind and thoughts

"I'll take both," Gage absently said pulling money out of his pocket to make the purchase.

"Sylvie," she called to one of the girls, "can you put these in the lady's hair." 

The girl came over and retrieved the items from her boss setting to work with the other two to fix them into Sydney's hair.

Francine Boisvert glanced over where Gage stood and back down at the wooden sculptures the vendor of the booth was selling.

The three girls working on Syd's hair were amazingly fast and in a little over an hours time they had her hair finished. They had taken the braids at the top and a few from the sides and clasped them at the back of her head with the barrette Gage had bought for her leaving the rest to hang long at the sides and back.

"That you under there Syd?" Gage asked smiling at her.

"Yeah neat isn't it?" she replied with a question hoping he liked it as much as she did.

"You look like a whole new wife," he teased and she poked her fingers hard into his ribs. "Nope same old Syd."

"Heed my warning now," the old woman stated again before letting a smile come to her face adding, "Enjoy your time with us."

Gage returned the smile saying nothing as they walked away. "Okay Gage out with it," Syd demanded.

"It's nothing really," he tried to shrug it off.

"If it's nothing really then tell me what she was talking about." 

"When she was showing me the things for your hair she warned me that an evil presence was after you," Gage finally got out feeling foolish for entertaining the idea there maybe something to it at all.

"An evil presence ay?" Syd asked looking teasingly at him.

"With everything that has been happening Syd it wasn't that hard to believe," he tried to defend himself.

"Come on Gage I still have lots of shopping to do here," she joked lacing her arm around his waist.

They moved through the shops and booths looking at all they had to offer. Gage would be the first to admit that he wasn't much of a shopper his real pleasure in this excursion was watching his wife and indulging her in her whims. By the end Gage was carrying a multitude of packages containing everything from jewellery to perfume, crystal to fine linens and even woollens and sweaters.

"Do you think we could possibly go find Julie and Michael for lunch?" he finally pleaded with her. 

Standing on tiptoes she placed a straw hat on his head and kissed him, "You getting tired of shopping Hon?"

"No just getting hungry," he replied which was a half truth.

"We had better go feed you then," she smiled kissing him again before putting her arm through his and holding on tight.

They had both relaxed the thought of impending danger pushed to the back of their minds for the moment. Walking hand in hand they passed by a richly dressed woman, she turned her gaze on them falling into step a few paces behind.

Michael and Julie had just arrived back at the 'Precious Jules' the same time as the Gages. Raising her hand Julie called out to them and waved. Julie had Michael laden down with as many parcels and packages as Sydney had Gage toting.

"I'm shopping for my wedding," Julie told Syd as the two of them walked up the gangway leaving Gage and Michael to manage on their own.

"I didn't realize I needed an excuse," Syd replied both women laughing.

"After quickly depositing the purchases on board and grabbing swimsuits for the afternoon's adventure, that Michael was keeping secret, they all piled into a second cab to take them to lunch.

Before much longer both couples were seated comfortably at a table enjoying a delicious lunch of Bahamian boiled fish, kettle lobster, clams, mussels and shrimp accompanied by Bahamian Johnny cake potato and homemade bread.

"Man I'm going to need a nap after all this," Gage announced leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach.

"Nobody said you had to finish off everyone else's plate little brother," Julie teased him.

"Did you just want good food to go to waste Jules?" he asked with a straight face remembering back to the days when the two of them didn't have enough to eat.

Reaching over Julie took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it softly murmuring, "never," the same memories clouding her thoughts too.

Glancing at his watch Michael informed them they had better get a move on if they hoped to get to Paradise island and catch the boat to take them to Blue Lagoon Island. Hurrying to pay the check they quickly hailed a cab once more and headed to Paradise Island Ferry.

"So where are you taking us to swim?" Gage quizzed Julie but getting nowhere asked the same question of Michael.

"This is something Julie and I did last time we were here and Julie thought that you guys would probably love it as much as we did," he informed Gage still not telling him anything new.

 "Hey guys I'm no further ahead here," Gage, challenged them again.

"Stop being a Texas Ranger for just one minute and relax Frankie," Julie scolded him as the car pulled to a stop.

Getting out of the cab Michael went to check on their reservations while the rest waited patiently.

Francine Boisvert sat comfortably once again in her chauffeur driven car watching them. She pulled her phone and reported the latest development in to her superior. "The catamaran will be back by six. Yes I'll pick up the surveillance then." She hung up the phone glancing at her watch she thought another fifteen minutes and they'll be on their way and I'll be relaxing with a nice cool daiquiri. She glanced out the tinted car window as DuBois joined the rest of them and they walked towards the dock to board. She smiled thinking again to herself this is nothing but pure folly.

"Swimming with the dolphins, you guys have actually done this?" Gage asked looking at his sister and her fiancée.

"Yep and it was so much fun you guys are going to love it," Julie smiled at the two of them.

Slinging his arm around Syd he retorted, "Lead on we're ready for anything." Syd nodded her head in ready agreement as they followed Julie and Michael on board.

Making there way up to the top deck they took places along the rail Syd stood in front of Gage with his arms around her letting his chin rest on the top of her head. Both gazed out over the blue expanse of water the seagulls flying overhead screaming out to the tourists below. 

Leaning into her husband Syd turned her head slightly and sighed, "it's like we are a million miles from home. I could stay this way for ever with you Gage."

Tightening his arms around her he gently kissed the top of her head the same feeling coming over him. They looked over to Michael and Julie, he had his arms around her in a similar fashion and she leaned against him the wind blowing their hair back. Michael had leaned down placing a kiss against her temple causing Gage to smile. He knew in his heart that Julie had found the happiness with Michael that he had with Syd.

The twenty-five minute boat ride over to Blue Lagoon Island seemed that it lasted only a few seconds before they were disembarking and heading to change into their swimsuits.

"Man I could stay on vacation all the time just to see you in that swimsuit every day Syd," Gage teased.

A pink blush went totally over Syd as she uttered, "Gage!"

"All right folks if I could have everyone over here now," one of the guides was asking. After a few minutes of instruction everyone was in the water and the dolphins were actually swimming among them. The trainer was giving instruction that they all followed and to everyone's delight the dolphins joined in the fun.

"All right everyone put your hands above your head," the trainer was calling, "we're going to do the hula." Immediately the group put their hands in the air and began to sway in the water. The dolphins popped their heads out of the water mimicking the people.

The thirty minutes allotted for the swim went very fast and before long the time was up and dolphins and people alike were waving good-bye.

"Michael, Julie that was so much fun," Syd called to them as they grabbed their towels to dry off.

"Ditto for me," Gage added that was a real experience.

"I knew you would love it," Julie beamed then turning to her fiancée as she spoke continued, "I loved it my first time too."

Syd and Gage looked at each other and smiled as Michael's arm went around Julie as if she and he were the only ones on the entire island. Drawing her close her arms went around his neck and they passionately kissed.

"Ah young love," Gage laughed as he put his arm around his own wife then poked his sister in her ribs as they passed by them.

"Francis!"

"Love you too Jules," he laughed.

_Back At The Precious Jules_

It was close to seven when they got back to the docks and the boat. "Our dinner reservations aren't until nine," Michael informed them. 

"Syd why don't you go below and I'll give Trivette a call back," Gage suggested. "I won't be long." He winked at her as his hand went to her backside grabbing hold of her and squeezing gently.

Grabbing his hand she turned in his arms giving him one of her best behave yourself Gage looks. "You better not be," she told him giving him a quick kiss and heading for the stairs below.

Gage watched her go his eyes lingering on her until she disappeared then he turned to go up top to the wheelhouse stopping as he caught sight of a black car with tinted windows. He moved to the railing to have a closer look and the car moved off. "You are getting paranoid Gage," he told himself not being able to help the feeling that car had been following them all day.

Shaking his head again he headed up to the top deck once more. "Captain Lynch could I put another call through to Dallas?"

"Certainly Mr. Gage, the same number as last time?" the captain asked.

"Yes thank you," he replied looking out the window at the numerous cruise ships on the horizon.

"Your call sir," the captain stated causing Gage to turn from the window and take the phone.

"Gage I didn't think you loved me any more," Trivette teased.

"Give me some good news and I'll let you know," Gage came back with.

"Well partner the _'Martillo De Blarney'_ is bad news. She is the most feared pirate ship in and about those parts always just that much ahead of the law. If she decides to attack then you are as good as dead she seldom takes prisoners and blows the ship to kingdom come. Captain Philippe Martez who just happens to be half brother to Anton Westfield pilots her. Now Mr. Westfield he is a busy boy too. Rumour has it that he has quite an illustrious smuggling operation going on, everything from rare gems to heroin. He is suppose to have some sort of island hideaway that he uses as a clearing house for his operations."

Gage gave a low whistle as he began to digest what Trivette was telling him.

"So care to tell me what's going on?" Trivette asked his friend.

"Nothing much really I had a little scuffle with Westfield when he made a move on Syd and we've seen what was left of an attack of the _'Martillo De Blarney'_. I just thought I should know a little bit about who these people were that's all.

"Gage don't you go getting into any trouble now stay clear of these people," Trivette warned.

"When have you ever known Syd and I to get into trouble?"

"Syd I'm not to worried about but there are two Gages on board that boat and I know that Julie has trouble follow her around as much as you."

"We are on vacation and that is from trouble too," Gage laughed as he said good-bye to his friend.

Thanking Captain Lynch Gage headed below to join Syd. He could hear the water running in the shower as he opened the door to their cabin. Smiling he began to peal his clothes as he walked towards the bathroom to search through the steam to find her. Opening the small shower compartment he stepped inside with her, her back to him as she leaned her head on her arms against the wall enjoying the hot beads of water that pounded down on her. Putting his arm around her waist Gage drew Syd up against him and reaching for the mesh sponge, that was all ready soaped up, rubbed it across her shoulder. She purred against the feel the soapy suds running off her shoulder to her breast.

Leaning forward Gage let his lips caress her neck ever so lightly hearing her purr turn to a soft moan of anticipation. He brought the sponge across her breast leaving a trail of satiny suds there stopping for a moment to tease her erect nipple with the soapy mesh before gently squeezing the hard button between his finger and thumb.

"Umm Gage," she softly cried falling back against him as he continued to toy with her.

Reaching her hand above her head she caught hold of his neck and pulled him down to her as she craned her neck around leaning her head back to catch his lips with hers. His tongue plunged playfully into her mouth as he felt himself growing harder for her. 

The sponge dropped from his hand as Syd twisted around to face him taking him into another lingering passionate kiss. Her hard nipples rubbed across his chest as she stood on tiptoes and breaking the kiss brought her lips to his ear to whisper, "Please Gage I want you so badly."

Positioning his hands on her backside he lifted her lowering her on himself. She cried a small cry feeling him hard inside her, her legs and arms wrapping tightly around him. She trembled in spite of herself suddenly giving way to the love and emotion she felt for this man. Leaning back his strong arms held her, as she pulled hard in release.

He pulled Syd up to him his lips catching hers again pushing his tongue inside her mouth another torrid kiss crashing within them. She clung to Gage as he began to move inside her his hands holding her tiny waist moving her up and down. Her emotions were soaring again taking Gage with her this time, he cried out to her as she cried out to him and they clung tightly to each other the water still pounding down on them.

Slowly Gage dropped Syd to the floor of the shower and turned the water off. He reached for one of the plush towels and wrapped it around her body rubbing his hands over her to dry her. She leaned against him her arms going around his neck the towel the only thing separating them; looking into his face she solemnly whispered to him, "I think it's time."

"Michael said the reservations weren't until nine."

"Not for dinner Gage," she smiled into her husband's face.

"Okay I'll bite, time for what Syd?"

"Time to start working on those dozen or so kids you think we should have," she simply stated.

"Syd you're not kidding around here are you? You really want to do this?" Gage was asking becoming more excited with each question.

"I saw the doctor before we left and she says I'm in perfect health and…" She was unable to continue Gage's mouth was covering hers, lifting her to take her to bed for round two.

_Later…_

Sydney and Gage sat on the deck waiting for Julie and Michael. "I think you are finally rubbing off on your sister Gage. Either that or it is just the men in our lives that make us late."

"Either way on this Syd I think I'm coming up the looser," Gage retorted.

"Honey it is one of your few faults," she smiled widely at him getting up to plant herself on his knee.

"Are we interrupting something here?" Michael asked as he and Julie suddenly appeared.

"I was just doing a little cuddling with my husband," Syd replied her eyes never leaving Gage's face.

"Julie I don't know what spell you Gages have over Sydney and I but I hope it lasts forever," Michael told her bending to kiss her cheek. "If we are ready everyone…" he said moving so Julie could precede him down the gangway to the dock.

Sydney stood as did Gage, he took hold of her shoulders and whispered, "I'll always love you Syd."

Once more the foursome hailed a cab and made their way to one of the hotels on Paradise Island for dinner and dancing. "Man Shorty we are going to have to work out every day for a month straight when we get back from this vacation," Gage declared leaning back and patting his stomach for the second time that day.

"Oh no we are going to wear this dinner off right now Gage," Syd informed him, "Hear that music they are playing our song."

"Syd no I can't, really I can't," he tried to protest as she stood pulling on his hand. "Julie, Michael help."

"Your pleas are falling on deaf ears little brother get up and dance with your wife," Julie prodded.

"Hey I'm staying out of this all together," Michael wisely stated holding his hands up.

"Gage," Syd stood in front of him her eyebrow raised. He stood up taking her hand to lead her onto the dance floor. Taking her in his arms they swayed around the floor a moment later Michael and Julie joining them.

"Another daiquiri," Francine ordered from the bartender once again turning the barstool so she could fix her eyes on the four people on the dance floor she was charged to watch. Her phone rang, "yes," she answered. "Enjoying an evening out sir. Yes I'll stick with it until they return to the 'Precious Jules'. She hung up the phone and picked up her drink lifting it in a mock toast to the two couples on the floor.

Making their way back to the table Gage pulled Syd's chair out for her and turned to Julie, "How bout I see how many times I can step on your feet Jules?"

"Why Francis you wish to dance with me?" his sister teased.

"Get over here before I change my mind," he scolded grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"They're close aren't they?" Michael asked.

"They don't get much closer they were all they had for a very long time, they looked out for each other and still do," Syd smiled watching her husband with his sister.

"I'm honoured to be allowed to be part of this close knit family," Michael confessed to Syd, "I love Julie so much she's just so, so…"

"Michael you don't need to explain believe me I know how you feel, Gage and I both do even if he hasn't said it yet." 

"Thanks Sydney it means a lot," Michael murmured as they turned their attention to Julie and Gage.

"Well Jules I think you've found a real keeper here," Gage said to his sister.

"Thanks Frankie you don't know how much I wanted you to like Michael. I love him so much…"

"I know you do Julie he is to you what Syd is to me. I know he is your happiness and that is what matters the most."

Julie threw her arms around Gage and hugged him tight. "I couldn't get a better brother," she whispered as Gage hugged her back.

Looking over to Michael Syd smiled saying, "See I told you you've officially been excepted into this family."

_Onboard the 'Precious Jules'_

"All right I'll do as you ask," Captain Lynch confirmed to a sinister voice on the phone, "just make sure none of the suspicion falls on me. We are going to set sail for San Juan Puerto Rico as soon as DuBois and his party return. The money what about the money?"

"Don't worry Captain the money will be deposited in your account as soon as the job is done," the heavily accented voice confirmed. "You just keep up your end of the bargain." The line went dead.

~~~~~

"Why wouldn't you trust me to get Michael to the church on time Julie?" Gage asked as they got out of the cab.

"I didn't say I didn't trust you I just said I'd have to make sure there were no major televised sporting events that day," she retaliated. Syd put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud thinking his sister knew her husband well.

"Julie I think you're pretty safe as long as the Cowboys aren't playing," Syd giggled.

"Yeah or the Rangers, Astros, Oilers, or Stars not to mention motor cross." Julie paused for a moment before asking, "Did I leave anything out?"

"All right Julie you made your point," Gage was laughing now as he spoke. They all headed on board the 'Precious Jules' continuing to enjoy their evening.

"Mr. DuBois," Captain Lynch's voice interrupted them, "We've been given clearance if you are ready we can set sail."

"Thank you Captain take us out of port then by all means," Michael instructed the man.

"Very good sir," Captain Lynch replied. Waving to his second the engines suddenly began to power up with everyone snapping into action. Before they knew it the 'Precious Jules' was slowly navigating out to the open sea.

"The 'Precious Jules' is pulling out of port sir… Yes all four are aboard sir… Thank you sir… Good night to you too sir." Francine hung up her phone watching out the window until the yacht had disappeared from sight. Turning back to her driver she simple said, "They have left our island we can go home." 

Julie and Michael had said good night and gone below leaving Syd and Gage standing at the railing at the back of the boat watching the lights of Nassau slowly disappear behind them.

The further they got from shore the inkier the night became if Gage hadn't had his arms around Syd he wouldn't have known exactly where she was it was that dark. 

A nervous tremor passed through Syd in the form of a shiver and Gage pulled her closer. "All right Honey?" he asked hugging her tight to him.

"Yeah," she slowly said a cool gale wind catching her as if in warning, "It was just that feeling that came over me the first afternoon before we found the 'Lucky Lady'. I'm sure it's nothing," she told him turning in his arms trying to relax trying to let her husband absorb her fears.

"Come on Shorty I'm taking you below," he whispered letting his lips brush her forehead.

"No lets stay here just a little longer," she coaxed snuggling closer into his chest his arms folding around her once again. They stood in silence listening to the constant purr of the boat's engines and the water being cut by their craft as it steamed ahead.

"Did you enjoy today Gage?" Syd asked.

"Shh," he whispered bringing his fingers to her lips. They stood silently again for a few moments. 

"What is it?" she softly questioned.

"The waves crashing on the beach," he absently told her.

"Should we be that close to land? And should I be worried?"

Gage stood silent leaving her questions unanswered once again listening. She followed suit trying to pick up on what her husband was hearing.

"Honey stay here I'll be right back I'm going up top to talk to Captain Lynch for a minute," Gage told her backing her up away from the railing to a deck chair.

"No way I'm coming with you I'm not staying here in the dark by myself," she insisted staying hot on his heels.

"What's the matter Syd scared of the dark?" he asked reaching for her hand as they made their way up top. 

They could see the captain in the light of the wheelhouse as their heads cleared the top deck he was on the phone and his conversation was anything but calm. They didn't have time to speculate on the problem a sudden jar from the boat hitting bottom almost tossed them from the narrow stairs.

"Syd?" 

"I'm right behind you," she called back allowing Gage to bolt up the remaining steps.

"What's going on?" he questioned Lynch pulling open the door to the wheelhouse to let himself in.

"Someone has set the navigation wrong," the captain called back fighting to turn the wheel and send them to open seas. The yacht lurched to the side throwing Sydney against Gage who caught her in his arms to steady her. The engines went into full power propelling the ship away from the shore to the open water.

"How do you think that happened?" Gage asked still concerned about the trouble they would have been in if the boat had run aground.

"I don't know I'm just glad I caught it in time," Captain Lynch nervously replied not facing either Gage or Sydney. He kept his eyes into the dark night and his hands clenched tightly on the wheel. "I think I have everything under control now why don't you and Mrs. Gage go below and relax."

Sydney eyed Gage's face she could tell that he didn't trust Captain Lynch's word. "Yeah maybe we'll do that," he spoke his eyes focusing on the open water ahead of them his gripe tightening on Syd.

"What's that out there?" Gage was questioning Lynch again squinting at what looked like a light in the distance.

"Guess I won't know until I get to it," Lynch sarcastically retorted.

"Ever hear of the radio?" Gage asked as the light began closing in on them. "Its another ship hail them."

"I suggest you go below and let me handle things Mr. Gage," the Captain was all but shouting now. 

"I think we'll stay right here until we get a few answers," Gage glared back at Lynch.

"Captain this is the _'Martillo De Blarney'_ we are pulling along side you prepare to be boarded," a heavily Spanish accented voice crackled over the radio.

Both Sydney and Gage stared at the captain in disbelief the distance between the two ships narrowing.

"Turn the wheel Captain and head back to Nassau," Gage ordered grabbing up the radio at the same time. 

"You have no authority here…" Lynch shouted being cut off by Gage as he shouted back.

"I have every authority Captain when our lives are in danger." Clicking on the radio he answered the pirate ship, "_'Martillo De Blarney' _this is the _'Precious Jules'_ stand down we will not be boarded."

The Captain made a lunge at Gage quickly finding himself pinned to the floor by Syd. Gage quickly turned and helped her secure the captain instructing her, "get on the radio and see if you can get us some help while I see if I can remember anything about sailing a boat"

Syd picked up the radio Gage could hear her calling, "Mayday, Mayday, we are under attack, Mayday." He began turning the wheel of the yacht to send them back towards Nassau sending her full steam ahead into the black night.

"Syd have a look at these charts and see if you can pinpoint where exactly we are," he called to her as she scanned over the charts and maps in front of her, her voice still calling, "Mayday."

Suddenly a voice was back on the radio, " '_Precious Jules'_ this is Captain Philippe Martez of the _'Martillo De Blarney'_ stop and prepare to be boarded or suffer the consequences."

Gage ignored the warning pushing the yacht to her limits in an effort to out run the pirate ship that was closing in fast.

"They will kill us all if you don't stop," Lynch was shouting at Gage, Syd's foot striking him in the head to silence him as she continued to call for help.

"They'll kill us either way," Gage called out to Syd looking behind them the _'Martillo De Blarney'_ almost on top of them.

Without warning there was a loud explosion that deafened the quiet night, rocking the whole ship and knocking the partners to the floor.

"Syd, Syd are you all right," Gage shouted trying to make his way towards where he had last seen her. The ship was lurching badly to the right and had been plunged into darkness; the smell of smoke was filling his nostrils.

"Gage."

He could hear Syd calling to him and called out to her again. "Where are you Syd?"

"Right hear Gage," she cried out as he made his way to her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. You?" she answered all ready hearing evidence that the _'Martillo De Blarney'_ had pulled long side them and her men were coming aboard.

They could hear the voices of the pirates, the voice of Philippe Martez ordering his men to go below and bring them up. "You know the prize," his voice carried to them. 

A moment later they could hear Michael's voice, "What do you want?"

"Your life," Martez sneered as they heard a gun going off and Julie's screams as her fiancée was murdered in front of her.

"Michael," she cried out again and again Gage and Sydney made their way out on the deck. There was a splash into the water the body being dumped in. 

"Hey she's escaping one of the captors yelled as a second splash could be heard as Julie dived into the water after Michael. The chilling sounds of automatic guns firing into the water trying to hit her came next.

Gage was scrambling to his feet Sydney had tackle him to keep him for rushing into an instant capture or death. "Gage we have to get off this boat and into the water to look for her," she hissed at her husband over the din from the deck below.

"Enough," Martez shouted the sharks will get her if we didn't. "Find the little Chiquita and take what ever else you can find I want this job finished."

"Are you sure they got back on the ship?" another asked.

"Francine does not make mistakes," Martez told them glancing around at his men daring them to defy his word.

"I just know that an evil presence is among us and they mean harm to you and your wife." The words of the old woman in the market came back to Gage; he knew that evil presence was on this ship and that they meant to have his wife. Grabbing her hand he headed to the front of the ship.

They looked over the railing at the front to the deck below seeing no one they began to climb over when suddenly Captain Lynch shouted out, "There up here quick they are escaping."

"Jump Syd," Gage shouted as his feet hit the deck below a half dozen men running to where he waited for her. More men were running towards them as Syd's feet hit the deck. They tried to fight their way to the railing to dive into the water below using all the considerable skill they had. __

Climbing to the rail Gage reached back to grab her hand to pull her over with him just as a shot was fired. It caught his shoulder and propelled him over and into the water below. He could hear Sydney screaming for him screaming his name as he plunged into the depths of the dark salt water.

Immediately three of the pirates were on her there were too many and too strong for her. She prayed she could get free and plunge into the water like Julie had gone in after Michael. Once again the men opened fire on the water Syd's screams of, "No," sounding over and over never ceasing to fight against her captors.

Martez came to stand in front of her grabbing her hair he drove his fist into her face knocking her cold, silencing her. "Get her on board the _'Martillo De Blarney'_ lock her in my cabin and get ready to blow the _'Precious Jules' '_" he said contempt in his voice. 

His command was carried out without question; Syd was taken on board the _'Martillo De Blarney'_.

"Hey somebody untie me," Captain Lynch called from above where he had been left.

"Captain Lynch," Martez addressed him, "I think not you are a traitor and a coward I have no room on my ship for the likes of you." With that he drew his gun and killed the captain with a single shot.

A few moments more the pirate ship was moving away as if she had never been there. Martez's men worked on her deck readying the cannon slowly they brought the ship around and fired directly hitting the _'Precious Jules' _leaving nothing but a few pieces of her deck and a few bodies floating in the ocean.

TBC


	2. The Island

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

__

_Westfield Isle___

_Part 2_

_The Island___

By: Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_Walker Ranch_

It was shortly after midnight Alex and Walker had been in bed for an hour. A cool breeze was gentling blowing the bedroom curtains Alex turned restlessly into her husband's chest. He pulled her closer brushing a blonde strand of hair behind her ear before bringing his lips to her temple. She purred softly her arm naturally going around her husband in her sleep.

Smiling Walker relaxed against her closing his eyes trying to shake the feeling he had been harbouring since the Gages had left on their cruise. It was nothing he could actually put his finger on just a feeling of unrest that the two of them were walking into danger.

The wind blew gently again Walker's eyes popped open and he pulled himself to sit up in bed.

"Walker what is it?" Alex asked as her husband sat rigid beside her.

He didn't answer her right away instead he sat quietly listening as if trying to figure out what he had missed why he had suddenly heard Sydney scream.

"Just a dream Alex go back to sleep," he told her not moving from where he sat. She moved her hand to his back gently rubbing her palm against it. He turned toward her and lay down once again enfolding her in his arms his eyes staring at the ceiling.

_Aboard The 'Martillo De Blarney'_

"We will be at the island in an hours time Philippe," his first mate and right hand man Gabriel O'Shea told the captain as he entered the wheelhouse. 

"Good the sooner we drop this cargo off to my brother the better I will like it," he replied clenching what was left of his cigar between his teeth. "This is a mistake this woman is going to be trouble my friend."

"Why do you say that? Anton has lusted after women before. This is not the first time we have brought such a cargo to him," O'Shea replied to his old friend.

"This one is different then the rest of them mark my words I have a bad feeling about this one," Martez repeated his feelings. This appetite his half brother had for women he could not have was unquenchable, much like their father's had been. He knew he was living proof of that. This Gage woman though there was something different about her and her husband. Neither was intimidated by the prospect of pirates attacking and both were formidable opponents when it came to a fight. It took three of his men to stop the woman and a bullet to stop him. Bringing this woman to the island was going to end badly for all of them.

~~~~~

Sydney lay face down on the bunk where she had been tossed slowly regaining consciousness. Her hands had been bound behind her back as well as her ankles being bound. A slow recollection of what had happened aboard the 'Precious Jules' came seeping into her mind.

"Gage," she whispered tears running down her face remembering how the bullet had struck him and he fallen from the ship railing to the ocean below.

She had no more time to think the cabin door opened and her captor stepped inside. "Mrs. Gage I see you are awake," Philippe addressed her.

"What do you want? Where are the rest?" Syd demanded answers of him.

"What rest?" he replied a smile spreading across his face as he taunted her. "You are what we wanted, you are the prize. The rest were expendable and well let us say the sharks are being well fed today."

More tears sprang to her eyes; she fought with all the fight she had left to keep them from rolling down her cheeks. She resolved in her own mind that somehow, someway she would avenge her family and she would avenge her husband.

"Now put on your pretty smile my dear we are just about to dock at your new home and your new master awaits you," he grinned at her reaching to grab her to haul her up to her feet. Instead he was met by both of Syd's feet shooting forward and hitting him in the stomach knocking him flying to the floor.

She drew her legs up again ready for the retaliation she expected to get; instead Martez sat on the floor laughing again. "My brother is in for quite a fight if he expects to tame you any time soon. We will try this again Sydney," he sneered getting to his feet. "Either you will cooperate or I'll rip your clothes from you and make you my prize. When I finish with you I will give you to my men and once they have finished with you I will sell you to one of the whorehouses in the islands to entertain their guests. Do I make myself clear?"

Staring at Martez a moment Syd nodded her head that she understood. She knew she would have to bide her time before she could escape and make them pay.

Going to her again he hauled her to her feet and lifted her over his shoulder as if she was nothing. Slapping her backside hard he laughed, "That's a good girl," proceeding out and up the stairs to the deck into the early morning light.

Anton Westfield stood on the dock anxiously awaiting the arrival of the _'Martillo De Blarney'_. He had thought about nothing more then Sydney Gage since he had laid eyes on her that night at Michael DuBois' hotel in Key West. "She's special Philippe," he had told his half brother that night after giving him his orders to bring her to the island.

"And what is so special about this one?" Philippe had asked. "You have told me that about the last three girls that you just had to have."

"Wait until you see her brother dear," he had replied and his mind had wandered to Sydney once again. 

He was very close to getting his prize he smiled to himself only this was going to be different. He was going to win her over; this was the one he wanted for a life long partner, to bear his children. He was going to win her love that he was very sure of.

"Anton," Martez called to his brother as he disembarked from the ship. He still held Syd tied and slung over his shoulder. 

_An Uninhabited Island between Cat Island and Long Island_

The day was just dawning Elena Ruiz had spent most of the night in the water with her companion clinging to a piece of what was left of the _'Precious Jules'_. She had helped drag the woman ashore and now there she sat on the beach, her legs drawn up to her chest, her arms around them staring out into the ocean. 

"Miss Gage," she spoke to her former employer's fiancée, "we should go further inland in case the pirates come back."

"I can't I have to wait for Michael he won't be able to find me if I don't wait for him," Julie insisted.

Elena knelt down beside Julie taking hold of her hand she began, "Miss Gage, Julie, Michael isn't coming he was murdered by the pirates."

Julie looked up vacantly into Elena's eyes. "Murdered? By pirates?" she simply asked staring at the girl in shock. "You must be wrong, you have to be wrong," she told the girl adverting her eyes back to the horizon again.

"I'm sorry Julie," the girl began only to be cut off by Julie once again.

"Get my brother Francis he'll tell you that you are wrong. Sydney will tell you that you made a mistake," she insisted.

"Julie your brother was shot and went overboard… and the pirates took Mrs. Gage with them to their boat before they blew up the _'Precious Jules'_," Elena tried to explain to her.

"You're wrong Francis can't possibly be gone…" she stopped mid sentence a single tear running down her cheek as a flood of memories began coming back to her. "Oh Francis," she called out realizing what Elena told her was true. She laid her head down on her arms and sobbed uncontrollably coming to realize that Michael and Francis were both gone and God knows where they had taken Sydney. She could see her brother's face and it was at that point she resolved to him and herself that she would see that his wife got safely home.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked at Elena taking charge of her life once again she asked, "Any idea where we are?"

Elena shook her head no. "There have been a lot of ships sail past if we can find a way to signal them," she offered.

"Hopefully someone will be looking for us before much longer," Julie encouraged standing and shielding her eyes with her hands to look into the horizon.

_Waters Off Long Island_

The night had been endless, the pain in his shoulder unrelenting, his fear for his wife preying heavy on his mind. Gage hung desperately to a piece of what was left of Michael DuBois' yacht. He had all ready resigned himself to the fact that his only sister and her fiancée had died at the hands of Philippe Martez the captain of the _'Martillo De Blarney'_. That fact cut deep into his heart.

The bullet he had taken to the shoulder had only been a flesh wound but it had been enough to throw him off balance plunging him into the water below. Immediately the bullets had started to rain into the water and he dove deep under the ship coming up on the other side of her just in time to see Sydney being carried across to their ship. 

Try as he may he couldn't find a way onto the pirate ship. The engines were all ready powering up as the last of the crew were returning to her. Suddenly she was under way and there was nothing that Gage could do about it but stare after her. She stopped and began to come around; it took him but a moment to realize what they were doing. He dove deep and just in time as the _'Precious Jules'_ was blown sky high out of the water.

Things had become a little fuzzy from there. He had been struck in the head by some of the flying debris. He remembered drifting downward into the ocean Sydney's face was in front of him, Julie and Michael were there, everyone was smiling the dolphins were there. They were back swimming with the dolphins Syd was beside him he was reaching for her hand.

Suddenly his head was above the water they were all gone and he was alone splashing around wildly in the water gasping for breath his hand finally grabbing onto a piece of what was left of the deck and he lost consciousness.

The sun was in the sky when he opened his eyes; there was nothing but water as far as the eye could see. His head was ringing he closed his eyes again his mind going to his wife, to his sister and he cried.

He didn't know how long he had been like that he had no sense of time, he grasped a little tighter to the board he was clinging too. "Please God," he began speaking out loud, "Please you've taken Julie and you've all but got me, please take care of Sydney." His eyes closed and he was unconscious again.

~~~~~

"Pedro drop your net in over the side this is as good a spot as any to fish," his brother Lorenzo told him slowing their boat down to a stop. Throwing the line over he turned to see that Lorenzo had all ready pulled his cap over his eyes hoping to catch a little more sleep. He smiled and looked out over his task once more suddenly catching sight of something floating in the water.

"Hey Lorenzo what's that?" 

"What's what? If it isn't a net full of fish I'm not interested little brother," he replied not bothering to move the hat from his eyes.

"It's somebody floating in the water," Pedro exclaimed nudging his brother with his foot.

Lorenzo lifted his hat from his eyes and sitting up looked in the direction his brother was pointing. "You're right Pedro," he agreed starting up the boat's motor and heading to where the body was floating. Pulling along side he cut the engine and both men hauled him aboard.

"What do you think happened to him?" Pedro asked.

"I don't know but it wasn't good look at the hole in his shoulder. Let's get him home so Momma can patch him up."

Pedro nodded his head in agreement as Lorenzo started the boat once again.

_Ranger Headquarters Dallas_

Trivette was all ready sitting at his desk when Walker came in the door he walked right over to his partner's desk.

"What's up Walker?" Trivette asked.

"You've talked to Sydney and Gage since they left haven't you?"

"Not Sydney but I've talked to Gage twice," Trivette replied. "He called here wanting me to get some information for him about a pirate ship and Anton Westfield. He called back the next day and I told him what I knew. Why what's up?"

"Maybe nothing its just one of those feelings that stick with you," Walker began hesitating to tell his sceptical partner the whole story. "Could you get back in touch with Gage if you had to?"

"I believe so why what's wrong?"

"Nothing that I can say for sure," Walker began.

"You had one of those feelings didn't you?" Trivette questioned him picking up his phone at the same time.

Finally Walker gave in telling him how he had this feeling that the Gages were in trouble ever since they left and about hearing Sydney scream in the middle of the night.

Smiling Trivette told his partner, "I'll get Gage on the phone for you."

Walker said nothing he just turned and walked into his office.

Not ten minutes later Trivette was at Walker's door, "You aren't going to believe this Walker, all radio contact has been lost with the _'Precious Jules'_. Shortly after midnight a distress call came in from her that she was under attack. They have an aerial search that has been up for about an hour trying to catch sight of her."

"Get us on the next flight to Miami," Walker told Trivette.

_Aboard the Rescue Helicopter_

It had just been past midnight that the _'Gypsy Prince'_ heard Syd's voice crackle across the radio. Her captain had immediately tried to return the call. The _'Precious Jules'_ never heard them the _'Martillo De Blarney'_ had all ready attacked her rendering her radio in operable. The captain had called the authorities who had worked all night to try to find a location for the DuBois yacht. Finally just before dawn they had traced from where and when she had left port and her destination, now it was just a matter of getting up there to see if they could find her.

They had been up close to two hours without so much as a hint to where the _'Precious Jules'_ was. The pilot Chris Barlow was just about to head back to refuel when he thought he caught sight of something. 

"Hey David down on the island," he called through the headset. 

David Gardner brought the field glasses to his eyes and looked to where Chris had pointed. What he saw was two women wildly waving their hands in the air in hopes of attracting their attention.

"I copy that," David replied to Chris as he began to put the chopper down on the beach.

The sand began to blow as the helicopter began to descend. Taking hold of Elena's hand Julie ran towards the rescue chopper as Gardner jumped down to help them a board. The whole rescue being over in a matter of minutes and they were headed back towards Miami Florida.

_Westfield Isle_

"Where would you like her brother dear?" Philippe asked Westfield as Sydney wiggled uncomfortably across his shoulder.

Westfield had walked around his brother to get another look at Sydney's face. Seeing her blackened eye and the bruise on her cheek his temper exploded, "What the hell happened to her face?"

"A little skirmish broke out she didn't think she wanted to come with us when her husband was shot and fell over board we had to how shall I put it… adjust her attitude a bit," Martez laughed.

Westfield was looking square in his brother's eyes his own narrowing, "I told you to take care with her," he snarled at Philippe.

"She is here isn't she, her husband is dead, Michael DuBois is dead and the sister is dead. That is what you asked me to do that is what I have done," Martez's voice had become menacingly low as he slung Sydney from his shoulder and dropped her hard to the ground.

Turning around to his crew he called, "Get her unloaded men so we can set sail again."

Anton had knelt beside Sydney lifting her up in his arms to cushion her against himself. 

"Leave me alone," Syd cried out not wanting him anywhere near her almost thinking the captain's fate would have been no worse then having Anton Westfield touch her.

He nodded to two of his men who came forward and loaded her unto one of the jeeps that stood there and headed for the house with her.

"Philippe I'm sorry it's just that she is different she is important to me," Anton apologized to his brother. "Please unload the ship and come enjoy my hospitality."

"Yes all right Anton," Martez agreed. "I'll see you at the house. Go make your little friend comfortable, just do me a favour be careful she is a wild one."

"Nothing that I can't handle," Anton smiled turning towards his jeep to head to where Sydney was.

"You say that now," Martez chuckled to himself, "You just don't know what you are up against."

~~~~~

Anton took the steps to his plantation like estate two at a time. His great, great grandfather had claimed this island for the family back in the eighteen hundreds and had built the estate over the course of the next twenty years. Once the man had died the marvellous home with all its fanfare and glory was left to fall to ruins. It wasn't until Anton's father had brought him to the island paradise that any thought was given to restoring her to her original beauty. 

With his inheritance and his smuggling operation Anton Westfield was close to making his family estate back to her once great state.

"Where is she?" he demanded coming through the door.

"In the suite of rooms in the west wing as per your order sir," one of the men who had brought Syd to the house informed him.

With out answering Westfield bound up the stately center staircase and to the west wing of the house stopping just outside the door. "All right Anton," he spoke to himself trying to hide his excitement before entering the room. He wanted to win Sydney's affection over but at the same time he wanted her to know that he was in charge and his word was final. He slid the key in the lock in the door turning it to hear it click open. Swinging the door wide he stood there looking in at Sydney who had been deposited on the bed.

Syd remained silent showing no emotion as Westfield stepped into the room closing the door behind him. He walked to the bed where she lay reaching down he caressed her cheek with his hand finding it hard to keep his lust for her in check.

"Get your hand off me," Syd growled at him trying to wiggle out of his reach.

"I'm sorry Sydney," he began again stroking her cheek again, "I know you have suffered a great loss but you will come to see and understand it was all for the best. I'll give you a week maybe two to grieve for your family, for your husband then I'll expect you to become part of my family."

Sydney stared at Anton pure hate welling unchecked inside of her; she could feel his filthy hand moving down her neck towards her breast. She gagged down the bile that was rising to her throat as she stared at this monster in front of her.

"I know it was a long and trying night for you so if you promise to be good I'll untie your hands and feet so you can refresh yourself with a bath and try to get some rest. I'll have a tray sent up to you all right?"

"All right," she agreed all ready knowing she would have to win his trust if she ever hoped to get away from this horrid island and this murderer.

_Home of Pedro and Lorenzo Sanchez_

Gage lay tossing his body burning with fever his mind reliving what had happened his sister's face haunting him, his wife calling him. "Syd, Syd," he would sporadically call out to her. 

Rosa Sanchez sat beside the small cot watching the young man her boys had found floating near death in the ocean. They had brought him home to her to patch up and she had done what she could for him now he was in God's hands.

"How is he Momma?" Pedro asked resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I've done what I can we have to wait until the fever breaks," she answered patting the hand that had rested on her shoulder.

"Pedro?" his brother Lorenzo was at the door calling him. Looking up Pedro gave his mother's shoulder a gentle squeeze and went to see what his brother wanted.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Have you told anyone he is here?" his brother answered with a question.

"No, no one," he replied shaking his head. "Why Lorenzo what is wrong?"

"It is all over the village," Lorenzo began, "The _'Martillo De Blarney'_ took out another yacht last night blew her out of the water. They say no survivors…" his voice trailed off as his eyes looked beyond his mother to where Gage lay moaning out Syd's name again.

"We have to keep him hidden," Pedro gasped knowing the consequences they would pay if Philippe Martez found them helping a survivor.

Lorenzo stayed silent staring at the mysterious stranger. "No Lorenzo don't even think it!" Pedro exclaimed.

Shaking his head he agreed, "You are right little brother we cannot let Martez rule everything we do."

"Syd, Syd," Gage cried out again.

"I wonder who Syd is?" Pedro asked looking at Gage as his mother bathed his face again with a cool cloth.

"I'd settle for who he is," Lorenzo sighed.

_Miami Airport_

"Ranger Walker," the stewardess tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "we have a patched in call for you from the Miami tower. If you could come this way."

Walker got to his feet and followed the girl up front to where he could take the call. "Ranger Walker," he answered. 

"Captain Jim Mathews Coast Guard Rescue," the voice at the other end of the line told him. "We have picked up a couple of the passengers from the _'Precious Jules'_ they are being flown in as we speak. I'm having a car sent to the airport to pick you up and bring you to the hospital where they are being transported."

"Do you know who it is? Who was rescued?" Walker asked the anxiety sounding in his voice.

"Yes an Elena Ruiz and a Julie Gage."

Walker swallowed hard, "Thank you Captain Mathews," he finally got out heading back to where Trivette sat waiting for him.

"Well?" Trivette questioned as his partner sat down.

"It was a Captain Mathews from the Coast Guard Rescue they found Julie and another girl…" he paused a moment before saying, "It wasn't Sydney."

Trivette diverted his eyes out the window as Walker explained about the car to take them to the hospital. "Was it the pirate?" Trivette asked still keeping his eyes fixed on the clouds outside the window. He was only half listening to what his partner was saying his mind was playing tricks on him he could hear the junior partners in one of their playful squabbles. He even thought for a second he could see his friend's faces in those clouds.

"I guess we won't really know anything until we talk to Julie," Walker absently said just as the seatbelt sign came on and the announcement that they were on approach for Miami came over the speaker.

~~~~~

Captain Mathews was waiting for Walker and Trivette in emergency where Julie and Elena had been brought. "Ranger Walker," he extended his hand.

"This is my partner Ranger Trivette," Walker introduced. Mathews offered Jimmy his hand as well.

"Julie say what happened?" Trivette asked getting right to the point.

"I was waiting for you to get here before we questioned Miss Gage."

Walker nodded his head in agreement. He leaned against the wall Trivette beside him waiting for permission to talk the Francis Gage's sister. Waiting to find out what happened to them in the less the twenty-fours ago that Trivette talked with Gage.

A young petite woman suddenly appeared from behind one of the doors, she carried a chart that she was marking something on before she walked over to them. She held out her hand out to Captain Mathews introducing herself as Doctor Cheryl Faraday. He in turn introduced Walker and Trivette.

"Miss Gage is going to be glad to see you Ranger Walker," Dr. Faraday was explaining. "She has been asking for us to get a hold of you in Dallas."

"May we see her?" Walker asked.

"Yes her companion told us that they were attacked by pirates, but nothing more and she has said nothing."

Walker thanked the doctor and turned to walk to her room as Captain Mathews addressed them. "Why don't you two go in and talk with her she knows you," he suggested. Walker nodded his head in agreement and pushing the door open walked inside with Trivette. 

Julie Gage sat on the edge of the bed staring aimlessly out the window. Taking a deep breath Walker called out to her, "Julie?"

She turned and seeing the two men the tears began to run down her face. Walker went to her letting his arms go around he held her tightly.

"They killed them Walker, Philippe Martez the captain of the _'Martillo De Blarney'_ and his crew." She sobbed, "They killed Michael and threw him overboard I dove in after him. Francis was trying to escape with Sydney and they shot him, he fell in the water. They're both gone," she cried again.

Trivette had walked to the window and looked out blinking back the sorrow and tears that were beginning to surface inside of him. "And Sydney?" he asked turning to face Julie and Walker.

"I don't know they took her, it was as if they were after her." She paused looking into Walker's face and then to Trivette. "She is alive I know she is out there and alive. I've got to find her for Francis. It's the last thing I'll ever get to do for him…" her voice trailed away.

Walker nodded his head in agreement while Trivette asked, "Where do we start?"

_Julie and Michael's Miami Condo_

Walker opened the door for Julie to enter first she slowly walked inside her eyes roving over everything. They had only lived there a short while Michael had surprised her with it for their second month anniversary. She swallowed hard forcing the rising tears down inside of her. That would have to wait she had more pressing business, she had every intention of bringing Syd home and Francis and Michael's killers to justice.

"Make yourself at home," she invited going to the phone to check the messages.

The attack of the _'Precious Jules' _had hit the news wires and because of Michael's notoriety and Julie's status in the news world a barrage reporters and business people alike had called curious to know what had happened. She clicked it off sinking into the chair beside the phone.

"Julie you don't have to do this right now," Walker began crouching down in front of her taking hold of her hand.

"Yeah Walker I do have to do this," she sighed wiping her eyes with her hand. "I have to finish this I'll never be able to get past it until I have got to the bottom of things. I have to know that these animals will never do this again. I need to know Sydney is safe. You can understand that can't you?"

Walker knew exactly what she was feeling he had been in the same position himself more then once.

"Captain Mathews says there has been no sign of the _'Martillo De Blarney'_," Trivette interjected.

"And there won't be either until they strike next," Julie venomously told them. "We have to go back to where it started and that was with Anton Westfield. Michael and Francis both suspected it. Francis probably shared the information with Sydney but Michael was always trying to protect me. If my brother hadn't insisted that I know about the _'Lucky Lady'_ I would be completely in the dark about this."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Walker asked taking a seat beside her.

She began where Gage punched Anton Westfield in the mouth and ended with the little conversation she had, had with her brother on the dance floor. "I've always been able to tell when something was up with Francis even when we still had Mom and Dad. So while we were dancing I asked him point blank and he told me about the comments the old woman in the market had made and the fact that he and Syd couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following them. I would have told him he was just paranoid except Michael and I had talked about the same thing earlier between the two of us," she ended up her story.

"I think the first order of business is to pay a call on Anton Westfield," Walker stated.

"Where do we start? He owns property all over Texas not to mention about five states," Trivette added.

"I know exactly how," Julie grimly replied quickly looking up a number and dialing. "Yes would Mr Westfield be in please. He'll take this call tell him it is Michael DuBois' fiancée Julie Gage. Out of town for the next couple of days… when he calls in for his messages you tell him I'm still alive and I'm looking for him."

"That should get his attention all right," Trivette stated smiling at Gage's sister thinking two peas in a pod.

Walker stood looking at her shaking his head, he saw his young ranger living through his sister. "Any more ideas?" he asked looking at her.

Before she could answer the phone rang she looked at the name and picked up the receiver. "Hello Martin," she dismally said into the phone trying her best not to let the call upset her. "Thank you… can't it wait… all right I'm at the condo." Turning she looked at the two rangers, "That was Michael's lawyer, he says it is urgent that he speak to me before Lynn finds out." Saying that Julie fell silent in thought.

"Julie are you all right?" Walker asked her.

"Yes I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about Lynn she's Michael's half sister. When Michael's father died Michael inherited the bulk of the estate with a tidy little sum set aside for the care of Lynn and her Mom. Michael had jurisdiction over the trust…" she paused shaking her head. 

All stood numbly quiet for a minute until Julie spoke once again. "I think we should start again at Key West. We can drive down and be there around four."

"Is it such a good idea that you come with us Julie?" Trivette questioned.

"What am I going to do sit around here cry? I've got to see these men put away for what they did to my family," she said her voice rising the more she said.

"I know we understand Julie," Walker tried to soothe her. "We didn't know Michael but we certainly knew and loved Sydney and Gage… you can come with us but any sign of trouble you look after yourself first."

She nodded her head yes as the door sounded and she headed towards it.

Trivette stared at his partner. 

"What?" Walker asked. "She's going with or without us. Can't you see Gage in her eyes?"

"You're right Walker," Jimmy agreed.

While Julie talked to Martin Clay both Trivette and Walker took the opportunity to call their wives. Both had to admit the news they had to tell them wasn't very promising.

_Westfield Island_

"Everything you will need has been set out for you. Now you just relax and have a peaceful day of reflection and I will check with you later around the dinner hour," he smiled cutting the ropes that bound her feet and hands. 

Backing out of the room his eyes fixed on her Westfield tried to imagine her body beneath that dress that she wore, her silky smooth skin laying next to him. "A week should be more then adequate for her to put things behind her and begin her new life with him," he thought greedily to himself his want almost getting the better of him.

Sydney sat in the middle of the bed where he had left her unmoving. She had winced at the sound of the key turning in the lock imprisoning her in the room but still she didn't move.

The sun was beginning to rise in the sky and there was a rap on the door the sound of the key once again and the door opened. A tray was brought in and set on a small side table the server leaving as quickly as he had entered not saying a word to her. She sat silently a few moments more before getting up and walking around the room. She peered out a set of french doors that led onto a balcony. She tried the door handle to find that it was locked sighing she wiped the back of her hand across her face. 

"Okay Cooke get with it," she silently scolded herself, "Gage would expect more then this from you lets not disappoint him."

She walked into the bathroom and looking the room over deciding it was safe enough for her to take a quick shower. She started the water and slipping off her clothes stepped into the hot water. It was at this point that she let her grief overwhelm her and sank to the floor in anguish over the loss of her husband.

A plush white bathrobe had been left for her to put on. Syd put it on pulling it close and tying the belt tightly around her waist. She opened the bathroom door to find Westfield sitting there.

"The supper hour all ready Mr. Westfield?" Syd sarcastically asked.

"I was worried about you but I see you are adjusting quite well," he sparred back with her.

"Better then you think," she smiled as she replied trying hard to hide her hate.

"Maybe you feel well enough to join me downstairs for dinner."

"Maybe I do Mr. Westfield," she again smiled.

"Anton Sydney Mr. Westfield is too formal. Mr. Westfield was my father not me," he told her standing and walking towards her.

Sydney could feel her body begin to quake as he came close. She held her jaw taut it was all she could do to keep from going for his throat. "All right Anton."

He held out his hand to her and she forced herself to take it. Walking with him he led her to the wardrobe and pulled open the doors to reveal numerous beautiful gowns. He thumbed through them for a few moments finally pulling out a form fitting red backless gown.

"This should do quite nicely," he smiled again handing it to her. "Dinner is at eight be ready.

"All right," she answered as he took her hand bringing it to his lips, the same jester he had made the fateful night she had met him. He turned and walked out the door. As the key turned in the lock again Sydney made a dash back into the bathroom dropping to the floor to be sick.

~~~~~

At exactly eight o'clock the key turned in the lock. Sydney sat on the edge of the bed her hands trembling knowing this was to be a performance far superior to anything she had ever done undercover. "Gage," she whispered, "I hope you're still watching my back."

Sydney stood up and the door opened wide to reveal her jailer standing there. "Anton," she forced herself to smile. He in turn offered his arm to her and she came forward looping her hand through his arm. 

"You look radiant my dear," he told her.

"Thank you I tried to cover the bruise…" her voice trailed away.

"It will heal my dear and you will look more beautiful then ever."

"Anton my face must be as red as the dress," she chided him.

"The colour becomes you I must remember that when I shop for you." 

He escorted her down the stairs and into the dining room pulling her chair out for her. While Anton made small talk Sydney took in every detail of the room. She intended to know every inch of the house and the island she intended to have her revenge and make her escape. 

"Sydney?" Anton asked.

"I'm sorry Anton I guess I'm just not as attentive as I thought I could be. 

"That understandable Honey we'll make it an early night."

Her flesh began to crawl as he used the term of endearment that Gage had so often used when he had spoken intimately with her. "Do you think we maybe take in a little fresh air?" Syd forced herself to ask.

"Not tonight my dear I believe you need your rest. There will be lots of time for walks around the island," he told her reaching for her hand.

"You may be right Anton I am quite tired," she agreed with him.

"I thought as much," he smiled. "If you are finished I'll escort you back to your room." Without waiting for her answer Westfield was on his feet moving to behind her chair hand on her elbow to help her up.

Smiling slightly she stood up and as Westfield kept his hand on her elbow she walked from the dining room and back upstairs with him. Nearing her room they paused he putting his hand on her cheek. Syd could feel the panic rising in her as her hand made an involuntary move to his. "Anton please it's too soon," she whispered, "I need a little more time."

"Of course you do my dear I understand," he replied letting his fingers caress her neck before drawing his hand back. "Sleep well Sydney," he told her before closing and locking the door behind her.

Hearing the lock flip closed Sydney ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Ripping off the clothes almost literally she stepped into the hot water and began scrubbing her skin any place Westfield had touched her, scrubbing until her skin was almost raw. Finally when she thought the scent of his cologne had been washed down the drain and only then did she shut the water off.

~~~~~

Westfield had gone downstairs and walked into the drawing room where his brother sat reclined with a brandy in one hand and a cigar in the other. 

"And how is our little Sydney tonight brother dear?" Philippe asked.

"Beautiful and exquisite. Everything I had hoped she would be," he replied.

Philippe chucked out loud, "what ever you say Anton, but don't forget the words conniving and deadly when you talk about her." He held his brandy snifter up in salute to his words.

"She is gentle as a kitten Philippe," Westfield stated ignoring Martez's comments

"You think now Anton but remember my words when she slices your heart out," he replied laughing loudly.

_Home of Pedro and Lorenzo Sanchez_

It had been a couple of hours since Gage had called out for Sydney instead he lay unmoving finally resting in sleep. Rosa Sanchez had just risen to stretch her legs when suddenly Gage's eyes blinked open to the unfamiliar surroundings. Seeing the older woman he tried to speak the sound catching in his parched throat his words coming out in a hoarse whisper, "Where am… I?"

Hearing him Rosa quickly turned, "You are awake," she simply stated going to where he lay.

"Where am I?" he tried again.

Rosa laid her hands on his shoulders gently holding him against the pillow. "You rest," she ordered, "you have had quite an ordeal."

"Am I the only one here?" he asked his hopes dashing when she shook her head yes.

 "You are awake?" Lorenzo asked from the doorway as Gage stared blankly at him. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Rosa had sat on the edge of the cot and was helping Gage to bring a cool drink of water to his lips.

Once again he tried to sit up this time with Lorenzo's help he accomplished it. "Where am I?" he pleaded to know.

"You're in our village my brother and I pulled you out of the ocean when we were fishing. Can you tell us what happened to you?"

Gage closed his eyes the recollections of what had happened coming back to him. He sat silent for a few minutes more before he began his story. "We were attacked by another ship," he paused unable to go on for a moment. "They killed my sister and her fiancée," he managed his eyes going towards the ceiling as he fought the emotion that was surfacing, "they shot me and I fell into the water, they left me for dead. They took my wife onboard their ship before blowing ours up. She's still alive and I've got to find her." Gage was throwing back the blanket trying to get up he needed desperately to get to Syd.

Lorenzo moved forward holding him as he struggled to get up. "Slow down friend you are in no shape to go any where at the moment. Do you know who these people were?" he asked almost afraid to hear Gage's answer.

"Philippe Martez and his ship the _'Martillo De Blarney'_," Gage spoke with a certain vengeance in his voice. A vengeance Lorenzo felt sure would probably get him killed. 

At the mention of Martez and his ship Rosa Sanchez had immediately moved away from Gage and stood against the far wall she had crossed herself and lapsed quietly into prayer for Gage and her family asking God to be merciful.

"Then it is true?" Pedro asked from the doorway.

"What's true?" Gage asked looking to where Pedro stood.

"It is all over our village," Lorenzo paused adding, "Martez's village."

Gage looked into Lorenzo's eyes as he heard his words.

Pedro took up the story from there, "Martez thinks he owns us he puts in at the village to hide out and do repairs to his ship. While he is here he and his men take what they want and god help the man who stands up to him."

"Has he come back here? Did he bring my wife here?" Gage fired the questions at them hoping beyond hope that she could be that close.

"If he has your wife he wouldn't come back to this island," Pedro told him looking towards his brother for help to explain.

"Friend if Martez has taken your wife it is for only one reason and that is because his brother Anton Westfield has lusted for her and Martez has taken her to deliver to him. They will be at Westfield Isle," Lorenzo explained to Gage.

"Can you get me to Westfield Isle?" Gage asked his only thoughts being Sydney.

"Friend we can't even let anyone know you are here if they found out that you survived the attack and we had helped you…" Lorenzo's voice trailed off.

"Then you have to help me get away from here. Help me to get to Westfield Isle so I can rescue my wife," Gage was pleading.

"You need to rest and regain your strength you can't help her like this."

Rosa had gone to the kitchen and came back now with a bowl of soup that she offered to Gage.

"I can't.." his eyes rolled towards the ceiling trying to hold back the tears stinging his eyes.

"If you want to go to that island you have to gather your strength you need to eat," Pedro encouraged.

"You're right," Gage resolved taking the food that was offered. 

_Key West_

Julie, Walker and Trivette had all piled into Michael's SUV and with Walker driving headed south towards Key West. Julie had called ahead reserving rooms for the three of them and she let the rangers know. All three sat silently wrapped in their thoughts still unable to believe what had happened to their friends and loved ones.

"Miss Gage," the elderly doorman cried holding the door open as she approached with Walker and Trivette, "Are you all right? I can't believe what's happened." He had taken hold of Julie's hand his own personal grief and loss showing through. "If there is anything at all I can do…"

"Sam thank you for your concern you don't know how I appreciate it. It means a lot," she managed trying to smile through newly forming tears.

"Miss Lynn is here," he told her, "she's in Mr. DuBois office."

Closing her eyes for a moment Julie murmured, "Just what I need. Thanks Sam for letting me know."

"You're welcome Miss. Gage."

"Problem Julie?" Trivette asked.

"Michael's stepsister that's what Martin Clay came to see me about. She is just assuming that she will be taking over everything, which isn't the case. The money doesn't mean anything to me now that the people aren't here to share it with…" she got out Walker letting her lean on him again.

"The money wasn't left to her I take it?" Walker questioned.

Julie shook her head, "It's been divided up among myself and two aunts his father's sisters. Lynn and her mother keep their trust and I administer over it. She's here and in Michael's office."

"Did you want us to go with you to speak to her?" Walker asked.

Julie shook her head no. "Let's just get our room keys I'll call Martin he can deal with her we have more pressing business."

They made there way to the front desk and Julie asked for the keys. "I'm sorry Miss Gage but Miss DuBois cancelled your rooms. She said you could share some smaller ones."

"Tonya we will take our original rooms. Miss DuBois has no authority here," Julie calmly told her.

"She had her bags moved into your suite."

Before Julie could say anything the office door opened and Lynn walked out. "Julie I hope you realize that your status around here has changed now that you don't have Michael to wait on you hand and foot."

"Lynn do you care at all that Michael is gone?" 

"And that from a gold digger," Lynn snickered.

"Obviously you haven't spoken with Michael's lawyer," Walker stepped in, "Nor do you know anything about what is in Michael's will.

"Lynn you are right my status around here has changed Michael left the hotel to me because it is a place with both loved so much. If taking our room is that important to you then you should have it. I will extend the same privileges to you as Michael always did," Julie finished.

Lynn leaned across the desk, "You little liar how dare you speak to me like that," she spit out at Julie. "You are not going to see one penny of the DuBois fortune."

"Lynn all I want is to see Michael and Francis' killers brought to justice and my sister-in-law found," Julie told her snatching up the keys that had been set on the desk turning to back to Walker and Trivette she handed them each one.

"Don't you turn your back on me Julie Gage," Lynn screamed after her as Julie walked with Walker and Trivette and got on the elevator.

"You know I don't care about the money I just want them back," Julie cried as the elevator doors closed.

"We know that Julie," Trivette nodded as he spoke and Walker took her hand.

~~~~~

The next morning the three of them met in the restaurant where they sat going through the motions of eating. 

"Michael and I got up around five and went down to the boat," Julie was explaining, "then Michael sent the car back for Sydney and Francis for seven. As soon as they got there they came aboard we set sail.

"All right let's do this again," Walker said, as they got ready to leave. "We'll walk through the whole thing again and see if anything comes to mind. 

Both Julie and Trivette nodded their agreement and the trio began towards the door. "Oh my God," Julie suddenly uttered taking off as if she had been struck by lightening.

"What the…" Trivette muttered as he and Walker took off behind her. They found her outside the hotel grasping the arm of a young woman holding tight so she couldn't slip away.

"Let go of me you crazy woman," the girl was shouting at her.

While Julie shouted back just as loudly, "Just tell me where you got it."

"Got what Julie? What is it?" Walker was questioning as he caught up to the two women.

"She's crazy," the woman shouted her eyes fixed on Julie as she tried to get out of her grasp.

"She has Sydney's barrette," Julie countered.

"You're crazy, it's mine and I don't know any Sydney."

Julie was not to be put off Sydney had showed her the ivory and gold barrette Francis had bought for her hair when she had gotten her hair braided. It was an expensive piece and very unusual, she knew her brother had paid a lot for it. "When and where did you get it?" Julie held her arm tight waiting for answers.

"Miss if you could just answer the questions I'm sure this can all be cleared up very easily," Walker interjected as Trivette took hold of Julie's hand getting her to ease up a little.

Pulling away from Julie the girl defiantly looked at her before answering, "I got it last night from my boyfriend Zeke McCall."

"Is your boyfriend in Key West now?" Julie jumped in again.

"No he left this morning on business."

Julie turned and walked away with Walker close behind her as Trivette explained who they were and that the barrette may have a connection with a robbery kidnapping.

As he put his hand on Julie's shoulder she swung around to face him. "Walker that barrette is Sydney's Francis bought it for her in the market in Nassau."

"There isn't a chance there is more then one barrette out there is there?" Walker asked.

"You might have got me to believe that except the boyfriend Zeke McCall is high up in the Westfield organization," Julie revealed convincing Walker more that Julie was right. "Francis bought it from this old woman who warned him that there was someone evil watching them and especially Sydney."

"I think maybe we should get to Nassau and see exactly what this woman meant by that," Walker stated as his partner walked towards him. "Trivette," he addressed him, "see what you can do about having this Zeke McCall brought in for questioning."

Jimmy was all ready pulling his phone and making the call.

_Nassau Bahamas_

The plane had touched down just over an hour ago and all ready Julie, Walker and Trivette were headed through the busy Straw Market. "It was just down this way," Julie pointed as she led them towards the old woman's booth.  Suddenly she caught sight of the woman, similarly dressed in a brightly coloured skirt, straw hat and glasses still perched at the end of her nose. "Right there," Julie excitedly told as they headed in that direction.

"Excuse me," Julie called out to her, "Can you spare us a moment of your time?"

"You don't have much hair I don't think we can braid your hair," the woman said turning her back on them.

"We would just like a little information about a girl whose hair you did braid," Walker told her.

She turned back and studied them for a moment before asking, "What can I tell you?"

"First if you've ever seen these two before?" Trivette asked showing her a picture of first Sydney and then Gage.

She took the picture in her gnarled old hand peering through her glasses to see if she recognized them. She recognized them immediately quickly shoving the photos back at Trivette.

"Something has happened to them. I tried to warn the young man that there was an evil presence that was watching them, especially his pretty wife. Are they dead?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Julie turned away the harsh words of reality cutting deep. "The young man is," Walker volunteered, "but we believe that she is still alive."

"The barrette?" Julie had turned back, "that you sold them do yo have any more?"

"The beads were a dime a dozen, but that barrette was an antique. There was only one like it to my knowledge. I've not even seen a copy made. It was a keepsake piece."

Unexpectedly the old woman looked past them, her face became ashen as if she had seen a ghost. "Francine Boisvert," she whispered, turning her back on them scurrying towards her booth. "I cannot speak to you any more," she shouted. 

"Wait," Julie cried out just as the old woman fell forward into the street a crimson patch appearing in the middle of her back where a bullet had pierced her body.

Crouching down beside the woman Trivette put his fingers against his neck shaking his head no to both Julie and Walker confirming she was dead.

~~~~~

They spent the next few hours answering questions and conferring on what little they knew. They inquired about Francine Boisvert but the name was unfamiliar to the detective working the case.

Several days later they were no further ahead tracing the mysterious Miss Boisvert then when the braid lady had spoken her name. It seemed as if the woman if she had ever been there had vanished into thin air.

Anton Westfield was still out of the country and still unreachable. Julie called several more times but to no avail. Zeke McCall had done a vanishing act as well. There was still no clue as who would have killed the braid lady. It seemed that they were stonewalled with out finding a trace.

Finally after a week passing Walker suggested that it was time to go home and consider the memorial services for Michael and Gage with the promise that they would work from there.

_Westfield Island Three Days Later…_

The day was hot and humid as every day had been in this tropical heat. Sydney had just come back from a short walk with Westfield down to the docks where the two warehouses were. She had been lucky it was beginning to be harder to fend off his advances but one of his people had interrupted him. He had left her standing there and she had taken the opportunity to snoop around. She had found nothing that would help her to escape and when Westfield came back he was in a fit of anger.

"Sydney we have to cut this short I have business to attend to I'll make it up to you tonight." With that he had grabbed her roughly by the elbow and escorted her to the jeep for the ride back to the house. He had asked one of his associates to escort her back to her room and lock her in. Now here she was.

She peeked out the window of the french doors to the grounds below to see Westfield talking to his people. Even from this distance she could tell he was not happy. Everyone suddenly disappeared out of her view into the house. She sighed loudly walking back over to lie on the bed. She stared at the ceiling Gage's face coming to her mind picturing him smiling at her and teasing her like he always did. Syd's smile began to cloud with tears as she realized that her memories were all she had left of her husband.

A sharp rap on the door brought her out of her dream Syd sat up drawing her legs beneath her. The key turned in the lock and her jailer opened the door. "I have to leave the island for a few hours," Anton announced to her walking to the bed where she sat. He placed his hand on her face and her body stiffened. "I'll be back shortly before midnight and we will have a special dinner. You'll wear the aubergine formal gown be ready when I get back Sydney." He leaned forward to kiss her she turned her head so his lips caught her cheek instead of kissing her full on the lips. He smiled slightly and left her sitting there.

The door closed behind him the key turning in the lock. Syd stared at the door her hands beginning to tremble the shiver continuing over her body. She wrapped her arms around herself holding tight trying to make the terror subside. "Gage what am I going to do? I've got to get away from here. Just get away…"

~~~~~

The day melted into the night she was brought a tray of food fruits, cheeses and breads she ate very little. The hands on the clock crawled by slowly finally striking eleven and she automatically rose going through the motions of dressing for dinner. She had just sat on the edge of the bed when that familiar sound of the key turning in the lock sounded. The door opened and Anton Westfield stood there.

"Good evening darling," he smiled walking towards her stretching out his hand to her. Hesitating a moment Syd took his hand letting him help her to her feet. "You look especially lovely tonight," he continued pulling her towards him and tucking her arm through his.

"It has been such a tiring tedious day today only the thought of you here waiting for my return got me through it." Stopping in the doorway Westfield turned to Syd putting his hand beneath her chin he turned her face upwards to his. "I want this to be a night you will always remember darling," he smiled his lips brushing her forehead.

Syd wanted to scream, she wanted to strike this horrible creature again and again but instead she smiled whispering, "I'm glad you're back."

Anton smiled to himself he knew he had been right about her, he knew she needed more then the likes of Francis Gage to satisfy her. 

They continued down the stairs and into the dining room as they had every other night. The table had been set with candle light illuminating it, reflecting from the silver wine glasses and water goblets. A chilled bottle of champaign had been opened and was being poured into their glasses. Westfield pulled her chair out and she sat down staring at the table as he took his seat.

Picking up the champaign glass Anton held it, "To you Sydney and to the evening we have ahead of us."

Picking up her glass Syd held it out to Westfield's letting them gently clink before bringing it to her lips taking a large sip.

"I have something for you my beautiful lady," Westfield continued placing a jewellery box on the table in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked looking up at him.

"Open it my dear I want you to know my intensions are pure where you are concerned my darling."

Sydney reached for the tiny case and snapped the lid open to reveal a beautiful diamond and emerald ring. "Anton it is gorgeous," she slowly said trying to choose her words, " I just don't know that I'm ready to accept such a wonderful gift."

"Nonsense," Anton smiled reaching for her, taking her hand in his, taking hold of her engagement ring and wedding band, pulling on them intending to take them from her.

She tried to pull her hand away crying, "Noooo." Westfield held tight pulling on her rings trying to get them off her finger. Without so much as a second thought Syd reach for the steak knife on the table that was intended for their dinner and drove it wildly into him.

"You ungrateful little… McCall," he screamed. 

Syd had dropped the knife and run for the french doors leading out to the gardens. She could hear the dining room doors open McCall and the others rushing in. She could hear

Westfield yelling, "Get her and bring her back to me." She ran never looking back.

McCall was on his cell phone calling for reinforcements figuring she would head for the docks being the only means of escape.

Nearing the dock Syd saw one of the small motorboats in the water. She made a quick dash towards it only to be stopped by half a dozen of Westfield's men. She fought as hard as she could getting a couple of hits in but they were just too many. Soon they had her in their custody again taking her kicking and screaming back to Westfield.

Anton had his shirt off McCall bandaging his wound when they brought Syd to him. He stood up and walked to stand in front of her grabbing her face in his hand. "I gave you a chance and this is how you repay me. Well Sydney I'm going to have you anyway."

"No please no," Syd was pleading.

"Zeke," he called, McCall coming to his side handing him a hypodermic needle.

"Anton please."

"Consider yourself lucky Sydney this is some of our best heroine," he smiled emptying the needle into her arm. "Take her upstairs and stretch her out for me."

Sydney could feel the drug surging through her veins powerless to stop it. They dragged her up the stairs and tossed her on the bed. McCall went to the vanity and pulled open one of the drawers pulling out a handful of silk scarves. Coming back to the bed he stood over her for a moment looking down at her. 

"Help me," she weakly cried out to him unable to move, her arms and legs feeling like lead.

He laughed at her taking her arm and securing it to the canopy post of the bed. Once both legs and arms were tied and she couldn't move the men left. Left her to Westfield's mercy.

Syd's head was in a fog she couldn't focus. "Gage, Gage," she cried over and over he wouldn't answer her why wasn't he there rescuing her.

"Call him all you want he can't save you like last time," Westfield taunted her. "You Sydney are mine you are my property and I have waited long enough for you." He stood above her now taking a long swig from the champagne bottle that they had been sharing earlier.

"Anton you… don't want to do this…" she tried to reason with him.

"On the contrary Sydney I've wanted to do this since you walked into the restaurant on your husband's arm," he sneered reaching down grabbing a handful of her dress and ripping it open.

"No, no," Syd cried feeling his hands on her ripping her underwear from her leaving her naked before him. Picking up what was left of the champaign he poured it over her, laughing at her as she struggled against her bonds.

"I wait no longer," he sang out undoing his pants and letting them drop to his ankles. He unceremoniously climbed on top of her leaning down to grab a nipple in his mouth at the same time entering her body hard working himself in and out until he was satisfied.

Sydney lay numb the tears streaming from her eyes as he got up from her leaving her laying there not even tossing a sheet across her.

He yanked his pants up and left without a word

"Gage," she whispered the drugs taking over her eyes closing as she mercifully passed out.

~~~~~

Westfield made several trips to Sydney's room over the next few days either to administer more drugs to her or to take pleasure from her body.__

_Sanchez Home One Week Later_

Gage had mostly recovered from his wounds he spent his time building his strength. It had taken some doing but he had finally talked Lorenzo Sanchez into delivering him to Westfield's Island. They were going to go out in the early hours of the morning to avoid detection.

The plan was to go out to the backside of the island coming in, as close as they could and Gage would swim in the rest of the way. From that point on he would be on his own. Both Lorenzo and Pedro were terrified of Philippe Martez and with good reason. Their Mother Rosa had confided in Gage how Martez had murdered her husband and made the boys watch threatening them the same would happen to them if they dared go against him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gage?" Pedro asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. The moon had risen in the sky and it was quite light Gage could see the fear on Pedro's face.

Gage rested his hand on the man's shoulder explaining, "I may as well be dead as not have her back. I've lost my only sister and only family save my wife Sydney. I have to go there and rescue her if I can. Please try and understand that."

"I do Gage," Pedro retorted. "It is the same reason Lorenzo and I must take you."

"Come on you two enough chatter," Lorenzo interrupted. "If we are going it has to be now."

Without another word all three men got in the boat and Lorenzo piloted it out to the open water. It took an hour to reach Westfield Isle; they pulled into a little cove away from the main docks and house.

"Thank you for everything," Gage told them shaking both there hands.

"Be careful Gage," Lorenzo told him as he eased himself into the water.

"Maybe we will meet again some day," Pedro added to his farewell.

He shoved off for shore as Lorenzo and Pedro turned back to open water and home.

Gage was pulling himself out of the warm surf in a matter of minutes, and heading for the other side of the island and the house. He hurried as fast as he could a deep rooted worry for Syd coming to the surface. If they had hurt her… Gage knew that nothing would stop him delivering his revenge.

All was quiet as he neared the house. There was a faint glow of a light being cast from a second story window the doors on the balcony slightly ajar. Only two sentries could be seen Gage easily took them permanently out and made his way to the house. He cautiously moved up the staircase that led from the ground to the second story moving into the shadows against the wall. He could hear faint voices filtering through the open doors at the far end. 

"This is going to make you feel so much better my darling," Gage could hear Westfield's voice as his blood began to boil. "And when you are relaxed I'll have you again and again."

"No Anton, no please no more." He could hear his wife's pitiful cry as he neared the door to peer inside.

Westfield stood towering over her, he had hold of her arm with one hand a needle in the other ready to send the drug into her arm once again. Sydney lay naked struggling in vain to get away from him the tears washing over her pale desperate face.

"You bastard…" Gage's furry was unmatched by anything Westfield had seen before. In one leap his hands were around Anton's throat the needle clattering to the floor. Gage had him on his back against the fancy Persian carpeting his hands tightening around the man's throat as his eyes began to bulge and he desperately tried to fight his attacker. Westfield was grabbing at anything he could in a feeble attempt to get Gage off him, he caught hold of one of the sheets and pulled on it bringing a tray of food that was sitting on the bed crashing to the floor. It didn't matter Gage still hung on his fingers sinking into Westfield's neck until his eyes rolled back in his head and he ceased to struggle his last breath squeezed out of him.

Gage breathed hard as he struggled to his feet and to his wife. "Syd, Syd," he cried gathering her in his arms. He could hear footsteps in the hallway coming towards them, pulling the sheet around her he lifted her into his arms and ducked into the bathroom, stepping into the bathtub drawing the curtain around them before sinking down to hold her.

"Gage," she whispered not knowing if he was real or if she was dreaming once again.

"Shh," he cautioned his lips covering hers to silence her as the men knocked on the bedroom door.

"Mr. Westfield," one of them was shouting. Getting no answer the door banged open and they ran in to him seeing him lying on the floor a vacant stare fixed to his face.

"He's dead," the other acknowledged checking for a pulse.

"And the girl is gone," the first continued, "Get McCall in here now."

"Gage," Syd feebly tried again as he laid his fingers on her lips shaking his head no. Gage didn't know if she understood or not she just turned her face into chest and wept. He pulled her closer listening as Zeke McCall entered the bedroom.

"What happened?" McCall bellowed.

"It had to be the girl," one of the guards started, "You've seen her fight."

"Yeah I seen her fight but that was before she was pumped full of heroine. The last I seen of her she couldn't fight her way out of bed," McCall stated. "The woman had help the question is by who."

He walked towards the open doors and looked into the early morning darkness. A voice broke the silence yelling up from below, "Williams is down here dead."

"Yeah how much help," McCall muttered to himself. "Let's get down there and find them before this really gets out of hand," he ordered rushing out the door the other two following close behind.

Everything had become quiet, Gage looked down at his wife brushing the still present braids from her face allowing his own tears to cloud his eyes. Drawing her to him she turned her face up to his. "It's really you isn't it?" she whispered to her husband. "I thought they had killed you."

"Its really me Syd, I'm not going to let them hurt you any more Honey," he promised with his own whispers his kisses pressing the top of her head. "We have to find a way out of here we aren't safe here. Can you walk?"

She shook her head yes but even as he helped her to her feet he knew it was going to be a challenge. He lifted her out of the bathtub helping her to the door pushing it open a crack to check the room. Finding it empty he put his arm around her walking into the room with her shielding her from Westfield he led her to the far side of the bed. Sitting her down he asked, "Are there any clothes that you can put on?"

She shook her head yes again but made no other move. Going to the vanity Gage opened the drawers and began pulling out things she could wear going to her helped her into them.

Suddenly there was a shuffling noise in the hallway, Gage picked up Syd pressing them up against the wall behind the door. Slowly it began to swing open and an old oriental man holding tight to the hand of a young girl crept into the room.

"I told you grandfather," the girl started, "he's dead I'm glad he is dead." With that the girl walked to where Westfield lay dead and spit on him. She spun around quick catching sight of Gage and Sydney gasping in surprise.

"Please," Gage called to her, "we don't mean you any harm. I just came for my wife."

"You killed him didn't you? You are who they are looking for?" she questioned.

Gage nodded his head yes feeling they wouldn't give them away. She nodded at her grandfather who in turn said, "Quick come this way we help."

Putting his arm around Sydney they followed the two of them out down the hall and to a back staircase that led to the kitchen. Going to a panelled wall the old man touched something along the window frame and the wall slide open revealing a staircase going down. 

"Lin hurry," her grandfather ordered as she headed down the stairs leading the way Gage and Syd followed Gage almost carrying Syd. The old man followed behind tripping the switch sliding the wall panel back in place.

"This tunnel comes out close to the docks," the elderly man was explaining as they hurried along. "We take boat and escape," he continued.

"Shh grandfather," Lin cautioned as they neared the mouth of the tunnel.

The four of them crowded together watching as about a dozen armed men patrolled the area and loaded the boats with what was stored in the warehouses. 

"Never mind them," McCall's voice could be heard, "We need to load up and disappear before Martez gets back."

"Looks like the rats are jumping ship," Gage said thinking aloud. "If we circle to the south we should be able to get to that small craft at the end and be able to paddle out unnoticed until we are far enough to start the engine," Gage observed taking charge once again.

Lin and her grandfather, Kim Hu, both nodded in agreement. Gage turned to Sydney, "Like old times Honey we can do this." She nodded her head too willing to do anything not to be parted from Gage a second time. She had begun to tremble and Gage pulled her close knowing the effects the lack of the heroine was beginning to have on her body. Again he whispered to her, "We can do this Honey."

"Remember," Gage told them all, "no matter what happens keep going for the boat." Leading the way holding his wife against him they started towards the small craft Lin and Kim right behind them.

Stopping at the edge of the dock Gage turned to Kim. "I'll run across the dock first with Sydney, as soon as we are in the boat you and Lin do the same."

The man nodded his head in agreement hoarsely whispering at the same time, "Thank you for saving us." 

"Don't thank me yet wait until we are out of here and headed for home," Gage cautioned. Turning to Syd he asked, "Ready for this?" She stared at him for a moment and shook her head yes. Taking hold of her hand he pulled her up and they dashed across the dock for the other side and the boat.

"There they are!" someone was shouting the bullets suddenly firing at them. Diving on top of Syd Gage began to return fire with a gun he had taken from one of the sentries. Both men were hit from Gage's shots but not before a wild spray of bullets fired into the metal drums on the dock setting off a change reaction of explosions lighting the sky up with everything and everyone in it's path.

TBC


	3. The Recovery

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

__

_"Westfield Isle"___

_Part 3_

_The Recovery _

By: Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_Ranger Headquarters Dallas_

Alex Walker sat patiently with Erica Trivette and Julie Gage in Walker's office waiting for Walker and Trivette to take them to the chapel for the memorial service for Michael DuBois and Gage. Julie had been staying with her and Walker she couldn't bring herself to go to Sydney and Francis' apartment. She insisted she wanted everything the same when Sydney came home.

"You know I was suppose to becoming here next month to marry Michael not to burying him," Julie finished her statement off in a whisper and tears. 

Erica took her hand as Alex's arm tightened around her shoulder. "I'm going to go and see what is taking Trivette and Walker so long," Erica stated squeezing Julie's hand before heading for the door.

Opening the door she caught sight of the two men's backs as they stood looking at a television. The two of them blocked the screen from her view, so closing the door she moved up behind her husband to see what was capturing their attention. Putting her hand on Trivette's shoulder she peered around him at the screen to catch Sydney and Gage in the water holding each others hands as a dolphin swam between them. 

Jimmy's arm went around his wife and he pulled her close as their eyes stayed on the screen Gage had just dove under the water pulling Syd under with him.

Erica quickly wiped the tear from her eye asking, "Where did you get this?" 

"It came today you can have a video made when you swim with the dolphins. It was part of their trip," Trivette absently replied.

The video came to an end and Walker clicked it off, "We have to get going," he said turning to his office to escort Alex and Julie to the cars.

_Aboard The 'Martillo De Blarney' _

Francine Boisvert rolled over in the cramped bunk to reach for Philippe Martez. She had been sharing his quarters for the past couple of weeks since the incident concerning that silly old woman in the market. Of course if Philippe hadn't made a mistake and let Julie Gage escape death there wouldn't be a problem. Now they had that snivelling sister of his to deal with over the fact that the Gage woman got her share of the estate. The only one remotely happy was Anton he had the prize he wanted on his island.  At least this turn of events had worked out for her. Instead of being left in Nassau waiting for Philippe's return she was actually travelling with him.

"Philippe?" she called out to him getting no answer. "Hmm," she pouted throwing back the covers stretching her tall lean body before swinging her legs out of bed to stand. Again she stretched trying to decide if she should go back to bed or get dressed and go look for the captain. She caught her refection in the mirror and stood there a moment to study her reflection. The cabin door clicked quietly open and she sensed her lover entering as she continued to gaze at her reflection.

Martez silently walked up behind her and gazed over her shoulder at her reflection too. "You are a very beautiful woman Francine," he murmured to her bending his head letting his lips meet her shoulder. "I thought you would sleep all day."

"After the workout you gave me last night…" they both grinned remembering what last night had entailed.

"I have to make a few unscheduled stops in the next few days when my business is done there should be some time for us to take in the sights, do some shopping, enjoy each other's company," he whispered kissing her cheek, her neck and back to her shoulder.

Francine turned in his arms and smiled asking, "And what about the problem with Lynn?" 

"There will be lots of time to take care of Lynn's problem with the Gage woman when we get back," he smiled pulling her tight against him and roughly kissing her.

"Umm," she purred pushing them back against the bed.__

_Westfield Island Present Day_

It was beginning to get light evidence that another day was dawning. Gage's eyes were fixed on Sydney as they lay in bed his arms around her his mind going back to the night he had freed her from Anton Westfield. Even now if he closed his eyes he could hear the docks and boats going up in a fiery explosion all over again. The smell of the dense smoke as he had lain across Sydney protecting her. His eyes flew open and he swallowed hard, protecting her he half laughed at the words knowing and hating he wasn't there when she really needed him to protect her, knowing he had let her down.

Syd pulled herself closer to him and he looked down at her his mind once again going to that night…

_He had flung himself over top of her when the shooting had started and had fired back. Then everything around them began exploding._

_"Sydney, Syd are you hurt?" he cried out his hand going to her face that was wet with tears. Another explosion sounded and he flung himself across her to protect her again. Her hands were clutching tightly to him, he could feel her nails digging into him as she cried over and over again, "Don't leave me Gage, don't leave me."_

_"You okay?" it was the voice of Kim Hu; his hand was on Gage's shoulder._

_He hesitated a moment before answering, "yes fine. You and Lin?" His eyes still hadn't left his wife._

_"We okay," the elder man replied, "the boats all gone."_

_Gage's eyes wandered to what was left of the docks, one of the warehouses was on fire and the boats their only means of escape had all been destroyed. "Is there anyone else left alive?"_

_"I don't know I haven't seen anyone," Lin told them glancing around in every direction._

_"Come we go back to the house," Kim urged. Gage looked down into Syd's face her body was trembling against his he nodded his head in agreement and picking her up in his arms started back to Westfield's house._

"Gage what is it?" Syd was looking up into his face.

"Morning Honey," he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Francis everything all right?" she asked again feeling him draw her closer yet her fears were always there. She knew that he loved her and it went without saying how much she loved and needed him but was that enough to get them past this.

"Everything is all right Syd," he softly spoke to her his fingers playing against her cheek. "And it always will be if you're by my side."

She pushed his chest rolling him on his back sliding on top of him feeling his arms go around her. She brought her fingers to his face gently rubbing her thumb across his lip letting him draw it into his mouth for a moment to suck on it. Her dark brown eyes fixed on his equally blue ones as both let their minds drift to a time before any of this had happened. Her head bent to his and her lips were on his both yielding to a deep held passion they had for each other now and always.

Syd broke the kiss her arms going tightly around his neck as she laid her head on his chest. "I wanted to be dead Gage, I thought you were dead and I wanted to be dead too. After he raped me I just kept hoping that the next time that needle went in my arm it would kill me."

"Oh Sydney…" Gage started his pain for her breaking his heart once again. 

She pulled her head up and looked into his eyes again whispering, "Shh let me finish Gage. The night you rescued me, parts of it are still a blur. I remember I was struggling with him I knew what he was going to do to me. I want you to know I was trying to fight him… I didn't want him…" 

She couldn't go on her head had fallen to his chest again and he tightly held her rolling them over as if by some magical touch this could save her from the hurt.

"Sydney listen to me," Gage ordered her and waited until she could nod her head yes. "I saw what happened that night. I saw Westfield towering over you; saw him holding your arm to inject more drugs into you. I heard what he said how he was going to have you. I saw your face, heard your pleas and felt your pain. You have suffered enough for what he did to you. I only want to share you and love you no matter what has happened. I'm trying hard to forgive myself for not being able to stop them from taking you and bringing you here to him. For not being able to stop him from… You have to do the same forgive yourself there was nothing either of us could have done."

It was at this point she knew he was right, knew she could trust him and knew she could once again take comfort in his love for her.

_Key West_

Allison Kovack took another sip of her morning coffee as she sat at the little breakfast bar in her tiny kitchen. She fingered the ivory and gold barrette that sat on the counter in front of her. She hadn't been able to get the incident with Julie Gage and those Texas Rangers out of her mind. It had just been something about the look in Julie's face that had stayed with her and she couldn't shake.

She glanced at the clock on the wall she had thought she would sleep late today and spend the afternoon on the beach but the phone had rang at seven. It had been Zeke calling her. Three weeks had gone by since she had last laid eyes on him or even heard his voice on the phone, now here he was big as life calling her. He was going to be there the next day set some time aside for him he wanted to see her.

Julie had told her she was staying at the Dubois Hotel; she had been there plenty of times with Zeke and his boss Anton Westfield. In fact the last time they were there was the night that cute blonde guy had knocked Westfield to the floor for bothering his wife. She smiled at the recollection she didn't care for Westfield that much. 

Michael DuBois had come in with Julie on his arm sized up the situation and tossed Westfield and his whole party out that included her and Zeke. When she asked about it he had become outraged. "After all the money Mr. Westfield spends on us you even think to question what he says or does." He had stormed at her; in fact he was so mad she feared he was going to hit her.

Hesitating a minute more she picked up the phone and dialled. "Is Julie Gage there?" she asked.

~~~~~

Walker and Alex had tried to get Julie to stay just a little longer with them but she insisted that she needed to get back; she needed to be by the ocean so she was closer to Michael and Francis. She also wanted to search more for Sydney but refrained from saying so until she had something concrete to tell them.

She had arrived late last night thankfully Lynn had left and she had her old suite back. She had just gotten up and ordered some coffee when her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello this is Allison Kovack, I don't know if you remember me or not I met you a few weeks ago I have something that belongs to your sister-in-law.

Julie sank to the bed phone still at her ear as pictures of Francis and Sydney jumped to her mind. Sydney swaying her hair that she had just had braided, showing off the barrette, her brother pulling her close and nuzzling her ear. "Are you still there?" Allison's voice brought Julie back to the moment.

"Yes, yes what can I do for you Allison?" Julie asked excitedly.

"I've been thinking about our encounter… this barrette… I mean I think it could be your sister-in-laws," Allison stuttered out. "I just can't get it out of my mind. You are absolutely sure that there isn't another one?"

"Allison we went back to the woman who sold it to my brother she told us it was an antique a one of a kind," Julie confirmed to her.

"She isn't mistaken?"

Julie thought back about the poor woman lying mortally wounded in the street because of what she had told them. "Yes I'm sure she wasn't mistaken."

"All right then but if I help you, you have to help me. If he finds out I talked to you he'll kill me I know he will." 

"Allison I'll do what ever it takes to make sure you are safe." 

Allison hesitated for a moment before saying, "Zeke called me he is coming here tomorrow morning." 

_Ranger Headquarters Dallas_

The phone rang, Trivette was no where in sight and Walker had three candidates sitting outside his office hoping to fill the positions that had been left open by Sydney and Gage.

"Walker," he said as he snatched up the phone.

"It's me Julie I'm not catching you at a bad time am I?"

"No," Walker lied but actually glad for the diversion. "What can I do for you?"

"Zeke McCall, I'm going to meet him tomorrow morning," she revealed the excitement showing in her voice.

"Julie what are you talking about?"

She quickly explained what was going on. "Walker this may be the only chance I have to find out what happened to Sydney."

"You don't go near McCall by yourself," he warned her looking at the three sitting outside his office. Trivette had just walked through the door and he waved him inside. "We're on our way," he reiterated as he hung up the phone.

"Where are we going partner?" Trivette asked.

"Key West."

Trivette stared at Walker for a moment before following his partner out.

_Westfield Island_

Syd's foot came up catching Gage in the side of the head as she spun around to attack with her foot again. He easily caught hold of her pulling her other foot out from under her pinning her from the side to the ground. 

"Change your strategy a little Honey you're becoming predictable," her husband instructed her.

"You mean like this?" she asked swinging her legs up and catching his neck in a scissor hold. She pulled him back at the same time sitting up herself breaking the hold he had on her.

"Yeah something like that," he laughed twisting loose grabbing her in his arms in the process. He leaned down and kissed her soundly her arm going around his neck.

"You aren't going to beat them like that," Lin called coming into sight.

"That's true Lin but I think Syd has given me enough of a work out today," Gage replied not looking up from her eyes.

"Are you going to teach me more after lunch today Sydney?" Lin asked.

Gage was helping Syd to her feet as she answered, "Yep, you're picking this up quick you'll be able to take on Gage before much longer."

"If I can hold my own against those on the _'Martillo De Blarney' _I will be happy," she replied. Grandfather has lunch ready and he said to hurry or he would be feeding it to the livestock. Both Syd and Gage smiled being able to hear Kim Hu utter the words to his granddaughter to relay to them.

"Tell him we'll be right there as soon as we clean up a bit," Gage smiled slinging his arm around Syd.

"Okay," she laughed running down the trail ahead of them.

"You really think we have to worry about the _'Martillo De Blarney'_ Gage?"

"Yeah and we have to be ready we know how deadly they are all ready," he replied holding her a little closer.

They walked slowly towards the house keeping to their own thoughts until they came to the foot of the stairs leading up to the porch where Syd stopped them.

"Gage it is Martez we need to be afraid of he is ruthless and his crew is fiercely loyal to him. He commands authority and his crew respects him for it," she finished standing in front of him her hands holding tight to his arms her fingers pressing in.

"You don't have to tell me that Syd I saw what he did to Julie and Michael," he grimly told her letting his arms go around her and his hands come to rest on her behind.

"I know you did," she tried to smile instead of letting tears fall, "I'm sorry Gage I guess I'm just scared."

He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his, "I know Honey that makes both of us, but that has never stopped us before." She smiled a true smile this time and he smiled back whispering, "that's my girl."

~~~~~

Lin and her grandfather were both in the kitchen when they came down the backstairs to join them.

"You late," Kim Hu crossly told them as they took their places at the table.

"We're sorry," Syd began to apologize to the grizzled old man.

"You see it don't happen again or you go hungry young lady," he threatened serving up the lunch. Lin as well as Syd and Gage all tried to hide the smiles that were creeping across their faces.

After lunch Lin and Syd went to practice Gage stayed behind to keep Kim company. He would have offered his assistance in cleaning up but had learnt earlier on that this was the old man's domain and not to interfere. 

Gage silently watched Kim as he cleared away the dirty dishes putting them in the sink to wash. Neither had to speak to enjoy the other's company. As Kim finished up he turned a minute to face Gage, "Sydney okay now?" he asked.

"She's much better," he replied.

"Not much better, okay?" he asked again. "That Mr. Westfield was bad, he hurt her and hurt her."

Gage had turned his head from the old man murmuring softly, "I know he did."

"It's good you come she need you. You help make her whole person again," he told Gage. "You help each other be okay."

"I think you're right Kim neither of us are much good without the other.

Kim rested his hand on Gage's shoulder, "We beat Captain Martez. I know we will."

Gage wished he had the confidence the kindly gentleman had.

~~~~~

Kim walked with Gage down to where the girls were having their daily practice. It was the same spot as the two of them had been earlier. Watching his wife he knew she was at the top of her game once more. 

"Those bad guys will be running scared when you get back on the streets of Dallas Syd," he called out to her.

"Sure Gage," she laughed picking up a towel to wipe her face at the same time and letting it hang around her neck. Turning to Lin she commented to the girl, "Good work out."

"Thanks Sydney you are a good teacher," she replied also picking up a towel to wipe her face.

"Hey Shorty coming for a walk with me I want to check the island's perimeter?" Gage asked. She smiled and nodded her head yes it had been a long time since he had called her that and it felt so very comfortable. 

"We'll be a couple of hours you know what to do if there is any sign of trouble?" Gage knew he didn't need to ask Kim but they both felt better when he did. 

Taking Syd's hand they started on their trek. They walked this same path every second day to make sure everything was ready in case some how Martez had got an inkling that his brother no longer ruled his little kingdom and was mounting a sneak attack as he had. They checked on the few surprises that Gage had rigged up for anyone not expecting it making sure the triggers hadn't been tripped. All was as they had left it two days earlier.

As they came out of the dense forest on the far side of the island a lone seagull screamed and landed on the beach. Gage put his arm around Sydney as he stared off into the water; this is where he had come ashore that night.

"Gage lets stop being serious for just a little bit," Syd implored him her hands already going beneath his shirt lifting it up to pull off of him. "Let's go for a swim, just play in the surf a little."

"Play in the surf a little?" he smiled loving that she was so relaxed, letting her pull his shirt over his head exposing his bronzed chest and shoulders to her. She guided her hands across his breast her thumbs gently teasing his nipples. He closed his eyes letting the emotions she was stirring in him come slowly to the surface as his hands moved beneath her shirt, pulling it over her head too. She looked into his blue eyes a small smile coming across her face knowing he was looking at her breasts enjoying her.

"Francis," she laughed putting her arms around his neck and bringing herself against him. "Please don't ever change."

"What?" he innocently asked a grin coming across his face before leaning down to kiss her. 

She gave him a little push and wiggled out of her shorts making a run for the waves that were crashing in diving under the water. As she surfaced so did her husband right beside her. He reached for her bringing her against him once again tenderly kissing her lips feeling her hands move up the back of his neck and through his hair. Her legs were moving around him and he made for the beach falling with her in the wet sand the waves crashing against them then rolling back out to the sea to come crashing in again.

Gage lay on his back his eyes closed letting his wife have him. She bent to him licking the salty water from him before taking him in her mouth. He moaned slightly and her eyes went to his face her hands rubbing over his hard stomach.

"Syd Honey he whispered trying to reach for her. She raised her head and murmured, "You've been looking after me Gage for a while now let me look after you, let me have you."

"Yes Syd," he agreed feeling her hand moving on him and then her mouth engulfing him as he clenched handfuls of wet sand. She watched his face his enjoyment written there her own excitement beginning and quickly letting go swung her leg over him lowering herself on him to enjoy the pleasure too.

His strong arms went around her and he rolled them over taking command from her. His lips went to her breast his teeth holding the hard nub, biting gently and sucking hard. As the next wave crashed in on them, their love and emotions crashed hard against them too.

They lay quietly not moving in each other's arms, Syd was smiling she didn't cry.

_Outside Allison Kovack's Apartment_

Julie Gage sat between Walker and Trivette as they watched Allison Kovack's apartment. It was ten fifteen and Julie was beginning to think that she had gotten the two rangers here from Dallas for nothing, not to mention sending Allison back there for protective custody.

"I'm really sorry about this," she had begun to say as a dark blue sports car pulled up and Zeke McCall jumped out.

"Don't speak too soon Julie," Walker smiled as both he and Trivette opened their doors to get out.

McCall had rapped lightly on the door and not getting an immediate answer had pounded furiously on it yelling, "Come on Allison open up it's me."

"Maybe she's not home," Trivette offered he and Walker coming up behind the man.

"Who are you two?" McCall questioned knowing that they had to be the law.

"Texas Rangers looking for one of our own," Walker answered.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed we're in Florida not Texas," McCall sneered at them.

"We noticed all right," Trivette continued, "the thing of it is Ranger Cooke, Ranger Gage's wife was last seen in Florida. Then just to complicate things a little more your friend Allison here was seen wearing an expensive one-of-a-kind barrette that belongs to Ranger Cooke or should I say Mrs. Gage."

McCall's eyes darted from Trivette to Walker not sure what they actually did know. "You have no jurisdiction down here."

"That may or may not be true," Walker agreed, "We may have just come here to find our Ranger any way we deem fit. We might just take you out into the middle of the gulf and put a bullet in you then leave you for the sharks. We could just sail right on back home no one be the wiser."

"That's what you, Westfield and Martez do isn't it?" Trivette asked.

McCall knew he had to escape Walker and Trivette coming across with a punch into Trivette's stomach. Walker quickly retaliated for his partner and with a couple of quick punches had McCall down on the ground. Trivette quickly had the cuffs out and on the man dragging him to his feet.

"Where is she?" Julie Gage was demanding to know. She had jumped from the truck when the fight had started. McCall recognized her immediately his mouth dropped open and closed just as quickly. "I know you know you tell me where she is," Julie screamed running at him fists flailing. Trivette caught hold of her pulling her away from McCall as Walker took him over to the sheriff's department who were waiting for him.

"I want to be there for the interrogation Walker," Julie told him more then asked him.

"Julie are you sure about that?" Trivette asked still holding on to her.

"I'm sure he knows where she is just as sure as I'm standing here and I want to be there when he tells us," she firmly stated as Trivette let up on her.

"All right, all right you win," Trivette replied throwing his hands up thinking to himself her brother was a lot easier to stand up to then her.

They followed to the sheriff's office and McCall was taken into interrogation and Julie to observation. 

Trivette began, "Well we know Westfield and Martez are half brothers, that Westfield had a fascination for Sydney Gage and he and her husband had a fight over her the night before they left on their cruise.

Trivette paused and McCall looked straight ahead ignoring him so Jimmy continued. "We know that Martez attacked the _'Precious Jules'_ leaving everyone for dead and blowing her out of the water with the exception of Ranger Sydney Cooke Gage. He took her to his brother didn't he?"

Again a stony silence and McCall stared straight ahead. 

"We know you have seen her you gave Mrs. Gage's barrette to your girlfriend, so that leads us to believe you have her or you know who does."

After four hours of continuous questions they had still come up empty handed. Finally Walker took the sheriff aside while Julie stood with Trivette. They both watched the senior ranger as he conferred with the sheriff. 

"What do you think that is all about?" Julie whispered to Trivette.

"I don't know but I'd put money on Walker finding out if Sydney is dead or alive and where she is by the end of today," Trivette replied as they both kept their eyes on the two men.

"Julie," Walker spoke as he motioned her over. "Can we get access to the Hotel yacht?" 

"I don't see why not," she confirmed. 

"When can we be ready to cast off?"

"Give me a minute and I'll see," she told them pulling her cell phone and dialing.

While Julie talked on the phone Trivette looked at his partner his face silently questioning.

"If Sydney and Gage could swim with the dolphins I'm sure Mr. McCall can swim with the sharks," Walker supplied as Trivette looked even more confused.

He didn't have any more time to think about it Julie had snapped her phone closed saying, "She is in dock can be ready to go within the hour. I told them to go ahead and make it ready."

"Let's go fishing and see if we can find Sydney," Walker announced.

_Aboard the Dubois Hotel Yacht_

"Where are you taking me?" McCall demanded to know.

"Little sight seeing tour," Walker replied as they took McCall aboard the boat still in handcuffs.

"I don't need any boat ride or sight seeing tour," he told them in no uncertain terms.

"Easy solution to that," Trivette piped up, "tell us where Ranger Cooke is."

Again McCall said nothing.

"Miss Gage," the captain had come forward. "Where are we headed?"

"Straight out into international waters," Julie told him.

McCall's head snapped around to stare at Julie. "Where are we going?" he demanded again.

"You'll see when we get there Mr. McCall," the sheriff informed him smiling at Walker. With that being said they took him over and sat him in one of the deck chairs making sure that his right hand was secured tightly with the handcuffs to the boat railing.

While the rest headed up top Trivette took a seat opposite McCall pulling his hat down low over his eyes pretending sleep.

"Hey you Texas Ranger," McCall called out to Trivette. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Trivette tipped his hat back up so he could see McCall's face and smiled before speaking. "Remember how Walker said he might just shoot you a couple of times and leave you for the sharks?"

McCall stared at Trivette trying to decide if he was pulling a fast one on him or not. "Yeah right," he snickered.

"Believe what you want but you got two strikes going against you on this one. First you know who was behind killing Ranger Francis Gage and you know who has his wife. There isn't a law enforcement officer in the land who takes kindly to another officer being killed or kidnapped," Trivette began to explain. "Something you don't know is to what lengths Ranger Walker will go to get the answers he wants. That story he told you about feeding you to the sharks," Trivette let a slow purposeful smile come across his face, "I've seen him do it before."

McCall had begun to fidget yanking on the handcuff that had him secured to the boat. "It ain't happening here we're not in Texas we're in Florida," McCall spoke with confidence.

"Think what you want Zeke," Trivette replied pulling the hat over his eyes again before adding, "In another forty-five minutes we'll be in international waters neither Florida or Texas."

"The sheriff still has to account for me," he came back grasping at straws.

"Oh didn't I mention the sheriff and Mrs. Gage are cousins used to play together as kids."

McCall stared at Trivette as he mulled the news over in his head.

~~~~~

An hour later the boat began to slow, Walker, Julie, and the sheriff joining Trivette and McCall on the lower deck.

"Trivette lets get his hands cuffed together in front of him," Walker began to instruct. Trivette pulled his keys from his pocket and began to walk towards the prisoner.

"Julie maybe it would be best if you went top side for this," he asked turning towards her.

"After what he did to Michael and my brother I'm not going any where. In fact I'd like to be first to pull the trigger," Julie told him staring at McCall all the while.

Walker nodded his head in agreement. 

"I've got the cable right here," the sheriff informed the rest going to loop it around the handcuffs that held McCall's wrists.

"What are you going to do?" McCall was shouting at them.

"Send you for a little swim," Walker replied his hand resting on his service weapon. "How bout you climb up on that rail."

McCall seeing no other choice obliged Walker talking as he climbed, "I can tell you where I last saw her she maybe dead by now though."

"We're listening," Walker told him.

"It was Westfield he had to have her like all the other women he just had to have. He had his brother Philippe Martez take out the _'Precious Jules' _and kill everyone on board or so he thought except for her. He had her brought to his island and when she attacked him he had her pumped full of heroine so she couldn't resist him when he raped her."

Julie's eyes closed for a moment as she thought of Sydney at the hands of Anton Westfield a tear escaping her to run down her cheek.

"It went on for a few days I don't think that she really knew what was happening to her much any more. Then one night Anton went upstairs to her again and it happened. Two of our people heard a clatter come from her room and went to investigate. Anton was dead and Sydney gone. She couldn't have done it by herself she had to have had outside help."

"From who?" Walker asked.

"I don't know we never saw who. We just hightailed it to the docks and before we knew it they were going up in an explosion and flames we were lucky to get away with our own lives."

"You can take us back to that island I take it?" Trivette asked. 

"I know the coordinates," he told them for the captain to check out adding, "They are probably dead if Philippe has gone back and found the destruction."

"You had better hope not," Walker replied. 

"Who do you think the outside help was?" Trivette asked.

"Anton Westfield was choked to death by someone's bare hands. If I caught someone doing what Westfield was doing to my wife I'd have done the same thing. I would bet on it being her husband."

"Francis is still alive," Julie uttered out loud.

"Julie don't get your hopes up here," Trivette was comforting her holding her elbow as the shock began to subside.

"Ranger Walker," the captain had called out interrupting them. "According to these coordinates we are going to have to go back in and start in the morning. We aren't outfitted for a trip of that length."

"All right Captain take us home," Walker ordered, "We'll head out tomorrow."

_Lobby of the DuBois Hotel_

Lynn Cartier DuBois stood in the lobby of the DuBois Hotel her phone in her hand waiting for the connection to be made with her brother's ship. 

"I told you Lynn he isn't here," Gabriel O'Shea spoke he had taken the call in his friend's absence.

"You find him and you tell him that Julie Gage and her two ranger buddies just got off the hotel yacht with Zeke McCall in handcuffs. He had better forget about his whore for awhile and tend to business," Lynn spit at him before snapping the phone closed cutting off the connection.

_Westfield House_

Kim and Lin were in the kitchen when Syd and Gage returned. Kim eyed them suspiciously before asking, "You smiling Sydney you work up good appetite?

Syd's stuttered out answer was drowned out by Gage's rich laughter. "Oh you," she said turning and playfully smacking his arm.

"Come sit down dinner ready soon. We need talk," Kim continued watching the young people. 

Sydney sat down at the table while Gage got them each a cool drink. After setting down the drinks he let his hand come to rest on her shoulder and she reached up taking hold of it.

"What is it we need to talk about Kim?" Gage asked looking towards the man.

"_Martillo De Blarney'_ due back this week," Kim simply said. "Captain Martez never stays away longer then four weeks. It will be four weeks in two days."

Syd could feel her husband's hand tighten on her shoulder which was probably good because it prevented anyone from seeing how much she was shaking.

"Grandfather is right," Lin continued, "Captain Martez never stays away longer then a month, he will be back here in the next couple of days. He'll be back…" her voice trailed off and she suddenly bolted out the back door.

Syd squeezed Gage's hand tight for a moment and followed her out. "Lin, Lin wait up," she called after the girl.

Lin was running and not stopping Syd had to run to keep up to her. Finally she caught up to her on the beach where she had collapsed in tears. Sydney dropped in the sand beside her young friend reaching out and taking her hand waiting for her to say what was wrong.

"Sydney I'm sorry I didn't mean to run away crying," Lin told her still staring out to the ocean.

Sydney smiled at the girl who was all of seventeen before she spoke, "Lin you're talking to the wrong person when it comes to not shedding tears. Did you want to tell me what happened?"

She kept her eyes on the ocean as she began speaking again. "My father died when I was very young, my mother and I lived with my grandfather. We were very poor so when we had the opportunity for a better life we take it. Captain Martez brought us here. He said that Mr. Westfield bought us that he owned us and we had to do what he wanted. He make my mother go with him, my grandfather tried to stop him and they beat him. They told him they would kill my mother and me if he didn't do what they said. When Mr. Westfield got tired of my mother Captain Martez took her away and I never saw her again. I'm so glad Gage killed him."

Sydney had her arms around the young girl and they both cried over the destruction Westfield had caused in all their lives.

They sat there a while longer just looking at the waves until Lin suddenly remember, "Supper Grandfather kill us if we don't get back."

Smiling Syd agreed and they both got to their feet and headed to the house.

Gage was standing on the back porch looking out for them. He couldn't shake the worry he had for Syd when she was out of his sight. "I was just about to come looking for you two," he smiled reaching out to take Syd's hand as much for him as her.

"Supper ready come eat," Kim was shouting out the back door as another round of pots and pans began crashing in the sink and on the counter. 

Gage pulled the door open standing back to say, "Ladies," letting them enter ahead of them as they all hurried to sit down to eat.__

_Later that Night…_

It was decided they would start taking turns keeping watch at night. Kim had told them that it had been by accident that he had found the secret passage from the house to the docks and he was quite sure that not even Westfield had known about it. They decided the end of the tunnel would be the perfect vantage point to keep lookout for the '_Martillo De Blarney'._

Sydney was taking the first watch and Gage had walked to the end of the tunnel with her. "Kim told me what happened," Gage confided in her taking her in his arms.

"Westfield hurt so many he was a monster Gage," Syd venomously said her husband's arms tightening around her.

"Syd I'm just going to stay here with you tonight," he nonchalantly spoke.

"How are you going to get a good nights sleep sitting up with me?" 

"I'm going to lay here and catch a little shut eye," he told her still holding her close. "Besides I wouldn't sleep with you down here and me in bed. I still need you close Syd."

"Thanks Gage I know what you mean."

_Restaurant at the DuBois Hotel_

Walker and Trivette sat discussing the latest developments as they waited for Julie Gage to join them. "You think that Gage may really be alive?" Trivette was asking his partner hoping that some of his Cherokee intuition was honing in giving him the answers to the questions.

"I don't know I think we are going to be lucky to find Sydney alive. I've been thinking if McCall is telling us the truth about what happened with her it might be a good idea to have Alex and Erica to meet us down here for the trip home," Walker speculated with his friend.

"Maybe we should wait until we know for sure before we have the girls come down here," Trivette speculated further as Walker nodded his head.

"You think it's good idea to let Julie come with us?" Trivette asked.

"Since it's my boat I can't see that you have much choice," Julie's voice came from behind them. Both Walker and Trivette spun around to find her standing there.

"Morning Julie," Walker greeted her as both men stood up and Trivette pulled a chair out for her.

"Julie I was just thinking it might be dangerous out there and we don't know what we are going to find," Trivette tried to explain himself.

"Jimmy if there is any sort of inkling that either of them might be alive I need to be there. You can understand that can't you?" Julie prodded him for an answer.

Trivette knew what protests he would have if anyone suggested that he stay behind but even so he was trained for this Julie wasn't. He could also tell from the determined look on her face there would be no changing her mind. 

"Man Gage wouldn't have stood a chance when he was a kid with you around," Trivette teased trying to lighten the mood.

"He still doesn't," she replied holding onto the hope that McCall was right, that he was alive and they would be bringing both of Francis and Sydney home.

"I think it's time we went to find them," Walker smiled as the trio left together for the marina.

~~~~~

Standing back unnoticed by the three of them Lynn once more pulled her phone and dialled. Once more Gabriel O'Shea answered. "Yes Lynn he's here let me see if he is available," he told her.

O'Shea hated to disturb his friend but Lynn was becoming a real bother. He knocked gently on the cabin door. "Just a moment,"  he heard Philippe call back and waited for the door to open.

Martez had pulled on his pants but stood bare chest to greet his second officer. "What is it?" he asked stepping into the corridor and pulling the door closed.

"Your sister she called twice yesterday and she is on the line again now."

Martez let out an exasperated sigh before going back inside the cabin and grabbing his shirt and shoes. "I should have known better then to do any business with her it always ends badly," he muttered to O'Shea. "What is it she wants now?"

O'Shea relayed what Lynn had told him concerning Julie Gage and Zeke McCall. Martez stayed silent looking at the phone that was offered him. He sighed again before stating, "What did I tell you about that Gage woman." 

Taking the phone from his friend he held it a minute then bringing a small across his face as if his sister could see it. "Lynn dear sister you have been looking for me?"

"Don't dear sister me. Things are tumbling like a house of cards here thanks to you only doing half a job and then doing nothing to fix your mistakes," she accused.

"Lynn calm down I'm about to set sail for the island and Anton and I will devise a plan to make everything right in your little world. You just sit back and relax all those millions will soon be in your very capable hands," Philippe tried to appease his sister.

"Then you had better tell Anton to do something about McCall before he decides to save his own bacon and start talking. Or maybe he all ready has Julie and her friends has chartered off the yacht for the next few days for an undisclosed destination. You don't suppose they are going to go get Julie's sister-in-law do you?"

Martez's face paled with teeth clenched he told her, "I will take care of things Lynn."  Breaking the connection he tossed the phone at O'Shea. "Get Anton on the line and set a course for Westfield Isle," he barked out the orders going to stand at the window to gaze at the ocean stretched out before them. He shook his head again knowing they were a day and a half out from the island, knowing too that he was right Sydney Gage was some how going to be their downfall.

Gabriel came up behind the captain to report, "We can't raise the island communication is completely out."

_DuBois Yacht_

Julie stood at the front of the boat looking out at the blue water of the ocean. An involuntary shiver went over her as the events of what happened on the _'Precious Jules'_ began to come back to her.

"You all right?" Julie turned to find Walker standing behind her.

"Yeah fine," she smiled turning back to look out over the calm water. They both stood silent both wondering what they would find when they got to Westfield Isle.

"You think there is a chance that they are there?" she finally put the question to Walker. "I know Michael is gone I saw him die before my eyes." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes that were every bit as blue as her brother's. "But if there is a chance that Francis and Syd…" she stopped mid sentence letting Walker put his arm around her shoulder.

"Julie if anyone can survive this it would be those two," Walker tried to ease her mind.

"You're right Walker," she sighed letting the salt air blow in her face. "You know when Francis called to tell me he and Sydney were getting married I couldn't have been happier. He needs a keeper you know and I don't know anyone more up for the job then Sydney. She adores him and it's not very often any of us get a glimpse of that side of her.

They have that special something, you know what I'm talking about I've seen it between you and Alex.

Walker smiled nodding his head having seen it too between his two junior rangers.

"You know the night it happened Francis had just told me that they had just decided to start a family…" Again she paused choking back tears whispering, "And now this had to happen."

Julie turned into Walker's arms crying her tough front breaking down. "I'm sorry I've tried to be brave and see this through but I just don't think I can bear it …" again her voice stopped mid sentence.

"Hey we are not on a wild goose chase here," Trivette piped up coming up behind the two of them. "We got to be positive here. Man they wouldn't want to know that we were giving up on them."

"You're absolutely right Jimmy," Julie smiled at him wiping her face, happy to have them both there with her to help her through this.

_Westfield Isle One Day Later_

It was shortly after seven Gage lay against her as she gazed out over the ocean where she found nothing more then clouds and seagulls. She yawned wide letting her husband snuggle against her a little closer. This was the second night they had spent taking turns to keep watch.

"Syd," Gage suddenly called out to her sitting up straight disoriented for a moment.

"Right here Honey," Syd called reaching out and pulling him back against her. "I think we need a couple good hours of sleep."

"It's overcast looks like we are going to get a little rain," Gage commented letting himself rest against Syd once again. She ran her fingers through his hair both letting their eyes rest on the horizon.

The peaceful silence was broken a few minutes later when Lin came down the secret tunnel to take over the watch from them. "Morning Syd, morning Gage," she sang out.

"Morning Lin," they called back at the same time as the girl appeared.

"Grandfather has breakfast ready for you, you better hurry, you know what he's like," she informed them.

Both smiled as they thought of the kindly old man whose bark was worse then his bite. "You are so right Lin," Gage smiled as he got to his feet turning to help Syd up as well.

~~~~~

"You need rest you have two very long nights," Kim started in on them as they came through the panelled wall that hid the passage entrance.

"We took turns resting," Gage responded as Kim set a heaping plate of ham, eggs and fried potatoes in front him. "Looks good Kim," Gage told him picking up his fork to dig in.

"It is the very least an old man can do for you," he replied patting Gage's shoulder with actual affection.

Gage didn't have time for an answer they could all hear Lin calling to them before the panel wall opened. "There's a boat sailing in," she was repeatedly shouting.

Sydney and Gage were both on their feet following Lin back through the tunnel Kim but a step behind them stopping short of the entrance to gaze out.

Getting closer they began to realize that it was not the '_Martillo De Blarney'_ but they still didn't recognize the ship. "Suppose McCall and some of his cohorts are coming back?" Gage asked Syd as they watched the ship move in as close as it could and drop anchor. She shrugged her shoulders; a small boat was being lowered down the side of the ship followed by a rope ladder. 

Two men began climbing down the ladder and a flicker of recognition hit Syd as she exclaimed, "Oh my God Gage," jumping up at the same time. 

A woman had next begun to climb down and Gage's heart near stopped. Syd was all ready running for the lagoon Gage right behind her tears streaming down both their faces.

"Julie, Walker, Trivette," Gage was shouting and waving his arms Syd standing silently watching knowing they were finally going home.

Both raced into the water waist deep towards the boat. Julie followed suit jumping into her little brother's arms. Walker and Trivette were in the water too hugging Sydney and Gage a like.

"We thought you were dead," Gage cried hugging Julie tighter with one arm taking Sydney in the other one. 

"How did you ever find us?" Sydney was asking.

"Your sister-in-law she never gave up hope that she could bring you home Sydney," Walker was explaining.

"I just never thought I'd be lucky enough to get my brother back too," Julie exclaimed wrapping her arms around Syd in a hug.

Lin and Kim had come out on the beach and stood quietly watching the reunion of family and friends. Making their way out of the surf Gage quickly introduced the Asian man and his granddaughter explaining that he and Syd owed them a debt of gratitude for all they had done for them during the time on the island.

"Gage I hate to rush you," Walker interrupted, "but…"

"I know Walker we want to get away from here too."

"Everyone just grab what you need and we'll get back aboard the yacht," Trivette was directing as they headed to the house for one last time.

_Aboard The 'Martillo De Blarney' _

Captain Philippe Martez stood in the wheelhouse of his ship, his second in command on one side, and his mistress on the other. He looked through the field glasses he held in his hands surveying the destruction on Westfield Isle, seeing the ship that had sailed into the lagoon and catching sight of Sydney Gage on the beach with the others.

Chomping down on the cigar that hung from his mouth he began to wonder what had happened to his brother knowing the only way he would find out was to get on that island and confront the people responsible for what had happened. 

Moving the binoculars from his face he began to issue orders. "Lower the launch," he bellowed as he began naming off the men who would accompany him to the island. Turning to face O'Shea he gave him a direct order, "Make sure that ship or anyone on it doesn't leave this island."

O'Shea acknowledged the order with a simple nod and they went to work.

Francine Boisvert stood at the rail watching Martez and his men load into the small launch to take them to the far side of the island. She watched as the small boat he piloted disappeared out of sight a hollow sour feeling of doom beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. She said nothing knowing it would be of no use she had learnt long ago that her opinion was not what he valued in her.

"It's not good," she whispered to herself.

"I agree," O'Shea replied overhearing her words watching the launch disappear too.

~~~~~

Turning they headed towards the house only to have Kim stop them. "Gage," he pointed as he spoke seeing the pirate ship as she sailed into the lagoon.

"Get everyone off the yacht," Gage shouted having seen how the ship had destroyed the _'Precious Jules'_

Trivette all ready had his phone out making the call and the captain responding. 

Kim was making a mad dash to his post Gage shouting after him, "Kim come back they are too close, they know we are here," he shouted again tackling the little man to the ground. "I'll set the charge."

"Gage no argue, you look after Sydney and Lin. Lin has better chance with you and Sydney then me," the old looked at Gage with pleading eyes. "I know what to do. I can do it."

Gage looked into his eyes and slowly nodded his head yes. "Remember wait till they get half way past the mark before you hit the switch and then run for the house."

"I do it Gage," he reinforced as Gage let go of him.

The rest were helping the yacht's crew onto the beach and Lin was leading the way to the house. "We need to take cover," Gage was shouting hoping the DuBois yacht wouldn't sustain too much damage in the blast. 

It had not been since he was in the military that he had worked with explosives but when he had found the materials in one of the outbuildings he had set to work rigging the lagoon. Kim had been especially interested in what Gage was doing and it had just sort of become his job to set off the charges if they were attacked.

They could see the cannon being levelled at the yacht just like had been done to so many defenceless ships. Everyone was scrambling for the dense cover of trees and foliage. Gage had just time to make it to Sydney and Julie before an earth-shattering explosion sounded raining water and pieces of the ship in every direction. The smoke was thick and acrid as it had been that night their lives had all been blown apart. 

Gage lay atop both Syd and Julie. Syd clenched tightly too him knowing she just couldn't be separated from him again and left to them. She would die by her own hand first.

"Syd?" 

She heard his voice and breathed a little easier.

"Gage?" It was Walker calling to him.

"Over here Walker," he called looking into his wife's face as she smiled up at him. He quickly kissed her turning to his sister who smiled to him, "I'm fine."

"Lin? Where's Lin?" Gage was asking.

"Nice trick Gage," Trivette was congratulating him. There was absolutely nothing left of the 'Martillo De Blarney'.

"Lin has anyone seen Lin?" Gage was asking again both he and Sydney were on there feet trying to find the girl.

"Grandfather no," her scream broke the still quaking skies.

Both Syd and Gage ran to where the desperate scream had come from finding the young woman on her knees holding her grandfather cradled to her. Gage knelt down with her placing his fingers on the old man's neck and looking up to Syd he shook his head no. By this time the rest had gathered around and Syd had sank down beside Lin taking her in her arms.

~~~~~

Martez and his men had just landed on the little beach when they heard the explosion go up. The thought that his ship and crew had been vanquished from existence never entering his mind. 

"So much for escaping," he said his sinister laugh going up loudly as the rest joined in. "Look alert men they will be retreating to this side of the island," he cautioned loudly. "Derry take point."

"Yes Sir," the wiry young man replied sprinting on ahead of the group as he had done on numerous adventures before.

"The rest of you keep close," the captain commanded as they proceeded into the dense underbrush along the trail. Martez could hardly wait to get to this prize; he knew that Anton had to be dead that Sydney's husband would never leave him alive knowing what he had done to her. He had every intention of extracting his revenge on both of them they would die together on this god forsaken island paradise. 

The sky was darkening and a gale wind picking up as they marched on towards the main house. A streak of lightening broke the dismal gray followed by a loud shriek of pain that could only come from a human voice and then silence.

"Pick up the pace men," Martez ordered taking the lead a drizzle of rain beginning to soak them. They didn't have far to go until they found the source of the cry. Derry had tripped one of Gage's traps and now hung limply pinned to a tree by a homemade spear, lifeless his head hanging to the side a small trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

The rain had become a steady downpour as Martez stared at the young man a renewed hatred boiling over in him. "Watch your step men," he growled taking the lead of the small band once more.

The monstrous house loomed a head of them; it lay in darkness as they headed for the back entrance to finish the job they had set out to do.

~~~~~

The rain fell in sheets cutting off sight for more then a few inches in front of you. The blowing wind had turned cold uprooting things in its path. Francine pulled herself onto the beach, the lone survivor of the devastation that had been meted out on the _'Martillo De Blarney'_. She brought her hand to her cheek; it felt as if it was on fire. She couldn't see from the one eye and the pain from her disfigured face causing agony beyond belief. She knew she couldn't stay there she had to find some sort of shelter. She had to find Philippe and warn him.

~~~~~

"Gage we're going to have to wait out this storm before we can see what kind of shape the boat is in," Walker was speaking and taking charge.

"You're right," he agreed glad to have his boss here, glad to let him make a few of the decisions.

"Lin let Sydney help you to the house," he coaxed the girl, "I'll carry your grandfather."

She numbly let Syd and Julie help her to her feet watching as Gage lifted Kim Hu up in his arms. They all proceeded to the house the wind and rain whipping around them.

Once inside the cool dark interior Gage carried the old man to the room he lived in for so long and gently deposited him on his bed. There they left him with Lin for her to say good-bye to her grandfather for the last time.

"Captain Underwood was there anything in the weather advisories predicting this storm or how severe it would be?" Walker was asking as Gage and Sydney joined them.

"Only a few isolated thunderstorms nothing major," the captain was advising them. "This should blow over very quickly and then we can access any damage that may have been done to the yacht."

Gage had walked over to the front door where Trivette stood looking out. "That sky is completely black," he commented. The lightening streaked across the sky again followed by a crash of thunder and Trivette turned to look at him. He looked different some how the same old Gage but different some how.

"Gage," they both turned. "Julie and I are going to the kitchen to see about fixing something to eat."

"All right Honey," he replied. "I'll join you in a few minutes," he told her still unable to be away from her for too long.

"How did you two ever survive this?" Trivette unintentionally spoke the question out loud.

"It was pretty rough Syd's still getting over it," Gage absently replied.

"Looks like you are too," Trivette observed letting his hand come to rest on his friend's shoulder. 

"Yeah you're right we've had a lot of horrible things happen that have changed our lives for ever…" They both stood silent for a minute before Gage continued the words catching in his throat, "I'm just thankful to be alive and to still have Syd."

~~~~~

A faint glow came from a window at the back of the house the pirate captain had made his way to it to peer inside. Lin Hu sat silently beside her grandfather's bed staring at the old man, as he lay not moving. He watched for a few moments, as the girl gently reached forward to lay her hand on Kim's face realizing that the old man must have died.

Two more of his men came to his side to report in, "The two women are in the kitchen the men in the entrance but no sign of our people."

"You," he motioned with his head, "go to the docks and see what's going on. Be careful you never know what other traps they have waiting for us. The rest of you come with me."

Slowly they made their way to the side entrance and while his men spread through out the house poised on attack the captain made his way to Kim's room. The door stood ajar and Martez easily slipped in unnoticed. Coming up behind Lin he clamped a hand over her mouth dragging her to her feet.

Quickly she dug her elbow into his gut her teeth sinking into his hand at the same time, still Martez would not let go. They struggled for a few minutes more before Martez was able to render her unconscious but not before they had knocked over a heavy wooden table alerting both Sydney and Julie that something was wrong.

"Go and get Gage," Syd ordered Julie the two women looking out the kitchen door.

"What are you going to be doing?" 

"Seeing what the noise was," Syd flatly replied. "Get going," she prodded.

Julie hesitated a minute more not wanting to leave Sydney but knowing they might need help. She hurried silently back to where she had last seen her brother while Sydney went in the opposite direction.

Kim's door was wide open, Syd approached with caution until she caught sight of Lin lying unconscious on the floor. Rushing to the girl she failed to notice the tall figure of Philippe Martez behind the door. As Syd knelt beside Lin Martez brought the butt of his gun down into the back of her head and she fell unconscious across the floor next to Lin.

Martez crouched down beside Syd rolling her to her back so he could see her face. His hand moved to her brushing her hair behind her ear. The braids were gone and the captain smiled in approval. "My instincts where right Sydney I should have taken you that night for myself and my crew then sold you to one of the island brothels. Anton would have gotten over you in time." He let his fingers caress her cheek once again lingering there for a moment then taking his place to hide again and wait for her husband to arrive.

Julie was just heading down the hall to the main house from the kitchen when she ran into Gage, "Francis," she gasped not expecting to run into him. 

"Julie what is it?"

"We heard a noise and Sydney sent me for you and she went to see what it was," she retorted.

Gage could feel his heart jump to his throat, quickly pulling out a gun he handed it to Julie telling her to get Walker for him.

"Francis," she hissed back.

"Don't argue just do it," he ordered running down the hall.

Julie watched for a second more then turned to do what her brother wanted. 

Kim's door was still open wide when Gage got to it his heart racing faster then he was. "Syd, Syd where are you?" he called out in a whisper catching sight of her as she lay on the floor unmoving.

"Sydney," he cried his mind forgetting all else but her he rushed towards her falling at her side his fingers going to her neck looking for a pulse. His mind suddenly sensed a motion behind him and he swiftly turned only to catch Martez's boot flying into his face. It flung him backwards off balance his head hitting the floor, Martez's foot coming at him again hitting him in the side causing him to coil in pain.

"You killed my brother," Martez accused him, "you and that whore wife of yours. I tried to tell Anton that Sydney may be beautiful but she would prove very deadly. He wouldn't listen to me he never counted on you. You will both pay dearly for what you have done." His foot came flying out once again connecting with Gage's ribs with a savage cracking sound as he cried out in pain. 

Martez laughed loudly enjoying himself he brought his foot back once more to attack again only to be stopped by a loud bang. 

Gage looked up at him through squinted eyes a look of shear surprise had crossed his face as a second loud bang broke the still air, Martez fell face first onto the floor. A third bang rang out, a fourth, a fifth, Gage lost count until finally all he heard was the continuous click of the trigger being pulled, the hammer hitting the empty chamber. 

Julie stood above Martez killing him over and over again her mind wanting once and for all to avenge Michael's death. Gage pulled himself to his feet and to his sister; putting his hand over the revolver he gently pried it from her hand and took her in his arm where she cried uncontrollably.

"Gage?" Syd mumbled out she was trying to sit up and piece together what had happened. 

"Honey don't try and move," he called to her, "everything is all right."

Julie looked in her brother's face and nodding her head whispered, "go to her."

"Gage Sydney," Lin's eyes had opened and she was calling them. Syd turned to the girl her hand going to the back of her own head.

Both Julie and Gage had dropped to the floor with Lin and Sydney as slowly they helped each other to their feet.

~~~~~

Walker and Trivette stood in the grand dining room with Captain Underwood, his second in command and the yacht's cook, the skeleton crew they had brought with them not knowing what sort of danger they may find.

"If at all possible I'd like to be underway by this evening," the captain was commenting to Walker.

Walker was agreeing but his partner could tell from experience that the man's mind was elsewhere.

"Trivette we have company," he quietly spoke as Jimmy looked towards the open french doors to see a figure run past.

The figure didn't escape Captain Underwood's line of vision as he calmly asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"Just follow our lead captain," Walker answered the same time as the doors flew open and the men came charging in on the attack. Walker and Trivette jumped into action delivering well placed blows cutting the odds against them in a matter of minutes. The captain and his crew held their own none giving an inch to the pirates.

Walker had just taken two out for the count when a third grabbed a polished sword from above the mantle and made a run at him. Walker easily sidestepped him grabbing up a silver tray at the same time to use as a shield. The man turned quickly charging once more Walker moving the tray in front of him to block the sabre from hitting its intended target. Moving the tray several other times he was finally able to deliver a blow to the man's head with the tray dazing him enough to give Walker time to grab the other sword.

Turning back the pirate was all ready coming at him and he brought his sword up just in time for the attacker's sword to clang together with his and Walker pushed him off. With the determined look of 'to the death' in both men's eyes the swords began to clang against each other both showing a honed skill as they battled on. In the end it was Walker's disciplined training in the marshal arts that was to make the difference. 

Striking out with the sword Walker was able to catch the side of his opponent with his weapon cutting the man's side deeply. As his hand went to his side Walker easily struck out with a spin kick knocking the man's sword to the floor. The second kick to the man sent him to the floor and out for the count.

Sydney and Gage had made it to the dining room with Julie and Lin. With the two junior ranger's help the rest of the group were brought under control.__

_Aboard the DuBois Hotel Yacht_

Gage stood at the rail of the yacht his arms around Sydney as they looked out across the ocean waters. They were going home. His arms tightened around his wife and she sighed turning to face him. 

"I didn't think we would ever see this day Gage," she softly murmured to him as his lips pressed gently against her forehead.

"I'm not trying to be little anything that you went through but I just can't help think about what Julie and Lin have lost," Gage was rambling on and Sydney pulled him closer to her knowing what he meant. In the end they had each other. True Julie had both her brother and sister-in-law but she had lost the man she most loved in her life. Lin had lost the only family she had.

Gage's head bent to his wife his lips coming against hers he pulled her into an ardent kiss. His hand rested against her cheek and he held her for several moments a magical spell wrapping around them.

"Francis Sydney," Julie and Lin had come up behind them

"Hey you two," Gage smiled opening his arms to encircle them too.

"Lin and I have been talking and we are both kind of at a loss right now," Julie began, "So I have invited and she has graciously accepted, Lin to stay with me at the condo for a while. We are going to see if we can't get her on her feet and help her to become an American citizen."

"Sydney and Gage I'll never forget what you did for me," Lin smiled at the two of them. 

"We are the ones to be thanking you Lin," Syd smiled hugging the girl in her arms.

"Hey Gage you still know how to eat don't you?" Trivette was calling him from the upper deck.

"That's something I'm not going to forget any time soon Trivette," Gage called back a smile spreading across his face. "Ladies shall we?" he asked moving back to let them pass grabbing Syd in the process just long enough to kiss her one more time.

_Epilogue_

_Westfield Island_

Francine Boisvert sat watching from her perch on the hillside watching the lagoon as the authorities rounded up the captured pirates and took care of the bodies. She watched as they reported in to the commanding officer that all were accounted for with the exception of Captain Philippe Martez and a mysterious woman that had been travelling with him. Both were presumed dead.

"They'll never find us Philippe," she told her companion. She had found the Captain in Kim Hu's room lifeless staring aimlessly in death. She had dragged his body from the house and up the hills and now the two of them sat there she watching what was happening below.

_DuBois Hotel Key West_

Lynn Cartier DuBois stood watching as the yacht pulled back into her berth at the marina. The rangers Walker and Trivette were there, Julie's brother and his wife and big as life Julie Gage stood there. 

Lynn had been informed when the radio transmission had come in what had happened and that both her brother's were dead. 

She stared at them all committing them to memory silently telling them and herself, "This isn't over yet."

The End.


End file.
